We Can Begin to Forgive
by DancinCaliDiva
Summary: My take on what I would like to see happen early in Season three...you know something that makes some sense. Anyway there is language so beware. I DO NOT OWN SCANDAL! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I am still working on Guilt and Innocence and will update that this weekend. This was an idea I've had since the finale. Since I do not really know nor care about Rowan his presence is going to be fairly limited and is not Olivia's father. He will still be the one who rescued her from the press but beyond that he is just head of B6-13 and that is all. Anyway here you go.**

'Should we call someone?' Quinn asked.

'Who? Who do you suggest we call?' Abby asked in the dismissive tone saved for Quinn.

'I don't know. The police? The White House? Huck!? We just watched the press out Olivia as the President's mistress and within seconds of her walking out of her building two men escorted her while she protested into a waiting car. We cannot reach her so it would seem to me that we should freaking call somebody, Abby!' Quinn screamed as Harrison walked into the room.

'Ladies! Settle down!' He said sternly as he lowered the volume on the television.

'Well if Liv is really screwing the President it was likely Secret Service.' Abby said.

'It wasn't Secret Service.' Huck had appeared as if from nowhere.

'How do you know?' Abby asked.

Huck didn't respond. He eyed Harrison who nodded. 'Abby, enough. It's been less than thirty minutes. Liv's entire world just got turned upside down. Let's give her some time to digest before we call out the National Guard.' He raised his eyebrows at them.

'Turn it up.' Huck said when he noticed the network had moved from the front of the White House to the studio. The banner at the bottom of the screen read. **Awaiting remarks from President Grant regarding Olivia Pope.**

'The President will be giving a statement momentarily. We will bring you his comments live.' The anchor said.

Harrison exhaled. This was what he warned her about. She didn't let him protect her and now the White House was going to destroy her. Harrison wished she had let him do what was necessary. He turned back to face the television as the President approached the podium.

'Thank you.' He said as the waiting Press Corps returned to their seats. 'I will be making a statement. Once the statement is complete there will be no questions. Anyone that does not behave like a proper adult will be escorted out of the room. I hope this is understood and respected.' Fitz said as he glanced around the room. He took a deep breath and looked into the camera ahead of him. 'Good afternoon to the American people. As you know over the last week there has been a lot of talk and speculation as to the status of my marriage following the First Lady's accusation that I was unfaithful to her. This morning Olivia Pope's name was leaked as the person with whom I was apparently cheating on my wife with. I am here today to put all of the speculation and rumors to rest.' Fitz paused and looked down at his notes.

'He's going to throw her to the wolves.' Harrison mumbled and ran his hand over his face.

'The fact of the matter is the First Lady was telling the truth. I have not been faithful to our marriage in several years. The affair began during my campaign for this office. It continued regularly until the beginning of my first year in office. At that time it stopped for some time. However it did resume and continue in a sporadic fashion until very recently. My marriage has never been conventional and while I will not elaborate on that please know that my intention was never to hurt Mellie or our children. I love Mellie as the mother of my children, a strong partner, and vibrant woman. That said I have never been _in_ love with her. This is not something that is a secret to her or anyone else that knows us. We were a team for a long time. Two people with a common goal. However life doesn't always allow you to move along the path you have envisioned for yourself. During the primaries life decided to place the love of my life directly in front of me. I tried to avoid the roadblock but a love like that cannot be denied or ignored so I gave into it. I am not proud of my behavior but I will not apologize for loving this woman. She is the single greatest person I have ever known. She is beautiful, and strong, and fearless, and witty, and brilliant. She is the other part of me. She completes me in a way I never thought was possible. She is miracle. By continuing to lie about my marriage and to deny this woman publically would be tantamount to treason in my eyes so I have decided to tell the truth here and now. As for the status of my marriage, it is ending. Divorce proceedings were started this morning. I sincerely hope Mellie and I can navigate this process as civilly as possible so that we can maintain a relationship that will allow us to parent our children effectively. For now the Mellie will remain at Blair House. Over the next few weeks her duties as First Lady will be filtered to members of my staff. I do ask that the press respect Mellie's privacy as well as that of my children. If you have questions they are to be filtered through this office. Please also respect the privacy of my friends and staff. This includes Olivia Pope. She did not ask for this attention and she does not deserve it. Now Miss Pope is more than capable of handling herself but I ask you as the President to please be fair and wait for her to address what has been said about her in her own way and her own time. I do sincerely apologize for any shame or anguish I have brought to both this office and this country. I hope you will allow me the opportunity to make that up to you. Thank you.' Fitz exhaled sharply as the press started shouting frenzied questions at him. Fitz stopped and placed his hand up and the crowd settled. 'I know this is a lot. I will answer three questions so make them count. Heidi?'

'Will you confirm that Olivia Pope is in fact your mistress?'

'Olivia Pope is not nor has she ever been my mistress.' Fitz said sternly. 'Andrew?'

'Will this woman be moving into the White House? Will the relationship progress?'

'At this time there is no relationship.' Fitz answered. 'James?'

'Will you still run for office as a man going through a divorce? Has your staff been prepared for that?'

Fitz smiled slyly. He had chosen James last purposefully. 'Actually James I am glad you asked that. I had nearly forgotten. I am still running and I still intend to win. There will be some changes that will likey be made. I am not sure that Vice President Langston will be willing to take this journey with me but that remains to be seen. I can confirm that I will have a new Chief of Staff. Cyrus Beene has been relieved of his duties effective immediately. Thank you ladies and gentleman.' Fitz sauntered off as the shocked Press Corps sat silently. He walked right past Cyrus who had stepped into the room when he became aware of the statement. Fitz said nothing to him and Cyrus stood with his mouth agape.

Harrison shut the television off. He was shocked. The President did not abandon Olivia. He protected her. He _lied_ for her.

'Well I guess that's that. I knew Olivia wouldn't sleep with the married President. It's absurd.' Abby said. She was so pleased with herself that she missed the looks Harrison and Huck were exchanging.

'Actually, she would. And she did. I can't believe he just did that.' Huck, Abby, Quinn, and Harrison turned to see Olivia standing in the doorway. She had walked in just as Fitz began to speak but all of them were so involved in his words that hadn't noticed.

'Are you all right? We saw you get thrown into car.' Quinn said choosing to ignore Olivia's proclamation.

'I'm fine. The men were from B6-13. They pushed me into a car with some man that alerted me to the fact that Jake had been taken care of for putting camera's in my apartment and putting me in the hospital. They dropped me off here and escorted me through the press.' Olivia explained as she looked at Huck.

'What? He saved your life a couple of nights ago.' Harrison said.

'I don't know Harrison. I can't even begin to decipher the ins and outs of B6-13. Quite honestly I don't care right now. I have much bigger things to deal with.'

'You're the President's mistress?' Abby asked solemnly.

'Yes, well sort of. It's a very long and involved story and I promise all of you I will explain but right now I need to go into my office to write a statement.' Olivia turned and walked into her office and shut the door. She sat at her desk and placed her head in her hands. She would be lying if she said she never thought this day would come. The truth was she knew there would be a time that she and Fitz would be called onto the carpet for their sins. She just didn't think it would happen the way it did. She looked up when she heard a knock on her door.

'Come in.' she called out and Harrison walked in. He quietly walked to the chair in front of her and sat down.

'Want some help? I am good with words.' He smiled kindly at her. Olivia smiled back and nodded.

Olivia always kept a change of clothes at the office so she was able to change into a pair of black pants, a black silk top, and a white blazer. She applied some light makeup and kept her hair pulled into the tight bun it was in when she left that morning for her run. She rode down the elevator flanked by Harrison and Huck. Quinn had already gone downstairs to announce to the press that had camped out that Olivia would be down shortly to make a statement. Quinn gave them the instructions that no questions would be taken and Olivia would return upstairs immediately following her words and the police would then be there to disperse the crowd. Abby had chosen to remain in the office. Olivia didn't blame her. It was a lot to handle and Olivia suspected Abby was hurt that Olivia had never confided in her. Olivia, Harrison, and Huck stepped out of the elevator and into the lobby. After a couple of deep breaths Olivia Pope began her trademark strut to the sidewalk where the cameras awaited her announcement. Once again she was flanked by Huck and Harrison and Quinn stood just to the right of Harrison. Huck and Quinn scanned the crowd repeatedly and Liv smiled to herself. It was like she had her own Secret Service with these two. She was grateful. Olivia gripped the paper in her hands and then looked up. She stepped back as microphones were shoved into her face. She gathered her composure and began.

'Thank you for giving me the opportunity to respond to the allegations regarding my relationship with the President as well as to the President's comments this afternoon. I would like to remind you of Miss Perkins instructions and also warn you that I will cease speaking if I at any point feel either disrespected or unsafe. Now as you all know I was brought onto President Grant's Presidential campaign in 2008. I had worked with Cyrus Beene and came on at his request. During that time I spent a lot of time with both the President and First Lady. I was privy to things that have not yet been explained or revealed and I do not know that they ever will be. It is not place to reveal these details that lies solely with the President and Mrs. Grant. Over the campaign I developed a deep friendship with President Grant that I did cherish and value and still do today. The friendship we shared allowed me access to who he really is as a man, a husband, a father, and a politician. What I saw in him gave me all the encouragement and information I needed to know that he was and is truly the best person to run this country. Fitzgerald Grant is smart, noble, brave, loving, and unwaveringly strong. He is the very definition of a patriot. If the American public took a moment to look at him, truly look at him they would see what I see. A man that loves this country and would die to protect it. He is truly remarkable. He has and will always have my vote.' Olivia took a deep breath and looked to Harrison who reached over a grabbed her hand. She held it tightly because she needed his support for the next part of her statement. 'Now because I know this will continue to be a question that will threaten his run at re-election I will respond to the allegations of how involved I am with the President. Yes, I am the woman the President was referring to in his address today. He did not lie to American people when he said I was not his mistress. Fitz would never allow anyone to refer to me as his mistress. He wouldn't even allow me to think of myself that way. To Fitz it was demeaning and false. To Fitz it tarnished who we were to one another. To Fitz it dimmed the light of his love for me. I know that to most people mistress is appropriate. I can accept that. However Fitz never will and for him I will tell you he never made me feel that I was second. Fitzgerald Grant always made sure I knew he loved me. To him I was always just the love of his life and he told me all of the time. There are a lot of things I regret about the way this was handled. I regret any pain I caused the First Lady or their children. I regret keeping things from my friends. I regret shaming the American people. But most of all I regret not telling him that I love him as often as he told me. I regret not admitting to him or myself that he is in fact the greatest love I have ever known. That he is my soul mate. I am so sorry for the chaos this has started but please believe me when I tell you that I love that man with every single part of my being and there is nothing I wouldn't do for him. I don't know where any of us go from here but I sincerely hope we, as friends, and family, and a nation can move forward to a place that is honest and bright. I would like to believe that all of us can find our own version of happy. Thank you for listening. Good night.' Olivia smiled, turned and walked back into the building as Huck, Harrison, and Quinn followed.

'That was really good, Olivia. Amazing.' Quinn said as Huck pushed the elevator button.

'I know. Harrison wrote it.' Olivia smiled as the elevators doors closed.

**Don't you just LOVE Harrison? I use him a lot in my stories because he needs something to do somewhere. Columbus Short is so wasted. I am not sure what is up with him but I hope Harrison gets a storyline next season. His "I'm your Gladiator" monologue and the one he did with Huck in 752 where two of my favorite of the entire season. Up there with Earn Me and Fitz's "I am nothing. You are everything" from the hospital. Anyway the theme of this story is going to be forgiveness. Not everyone will get it but most will be asking someone for it. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Mellie sat on the sofa of Blair House. He had done it. She couldn't believe it. He had actually ended all of it. The lies, the cover ups, the sham that was their marriage, it was all over, done. In a way she felt relieved. It was exhausting keeping up all of the pretenses and fighting for a man that never loved her. She sat in silence as she watched the muted heads on the television babble over stocked footage of her, Fitz, and Olivia.

'What in the hell happened, Mellie?' Cyrus shouted. Mellie jumped at his booming voice.

'Well Cyrus it would appear to me that I was just dumped and you were just fired.' She said simply.

'How can that be? He came to you last night. He apologized on his hands and knees as you demanded. How did this go wrong? Olivia left him. She has not taken him back. What in the hell happened?'

'You never had him, Cy. He fooled you. He came in here on his hands and knees. He laid his head in my lap and you know what he said? He said "I am so sorry, Mel. I am sorry that I have wasted so much of your life. I am sorry that I couldn't love you in a way you deserved. I am sorry but I can't ask you to be second choice anymore. With or without Olivia, this is over." And then he handed me divorce papers.'

'Oh come on, Mellie. They're just papers. We can get around this.' Cyrus said.

'I signed them Cy.'

'What?'

'I signed them. I did. Because he is right! I do not deserve to be anyone's second choice or back up plan. His offer gives me a chance at holding office and doing what I want. I am tired of trying to hold this marriage together out of some misguided sense of ambition. I am better than that! I give up. He doesn't love me. And I hate to say this but he is right. She makes him better. The man, the President he is when he has her support is amazing. He is better with her so my suggestion to you Cy is try and fix whatever it is you did that made him fire you because if he can get Olivia Pope on board, there is not a doubt in my mind he will win re-election and he will do it without rigging.' Mellie told him.

Cyrus stared at her. He couldn't believe she had given in.

'Speak of the devil.' Mellie turned the television up when she saw Olivia. Mellie and Cyrus watched as Olivia Pope put the final nail in the coffin that was the game they'd all been playing for the last four years. 'You'd better go, Cyrus.' Mellie said once Olivia was finished. 'People are going to love her after that. She sounded sincere and romantic and most of all hopeful. It is just a matter of time before he gets her back. He fired you on national TV so your only way back in is Olivia.'

Cyrus shook his head and walked out. Mellie shut the television off and called in her assistant. She wanted her to make plans for her to go to California the week after next. Once her First Lady duties were divided up she wanted to go home to regroup. Mellie wanted out of DC for a while.

Fitz sat at his desk in the Oval Office and looked out the window. He had just pulled the trigger. Not more than five minutes ago he told the American people he had been unfaithful, he was divorcing, and he had fired his Chief of Staff. It was absurd. It was insanity. He laughed out loud and heartedly for a full minute before he heard the door open behind him.

'Sir? Miss Pope is about to give a statement.' Louise told him.

'Really? Thank you, Louise.' Fitz took the remote from his drawer and turned on the television. He watched and listened to Olivia as she spoke of her opinion of him, their relationship and admitted her involvement with him. Part of her statement caused tears to fall: '_But most of all I regret not telling him that I love him as often as he told me. I regret not admitting to him or myself that he is in fact the greatest love I have ever known. That he is my soul mate.' _ Fitz had always known she loved him but to see her declare it for the entire world touched him because it was so not her. He shut the TV off and basked in her words for a long time. He missed her. He wanted to call her, to reach out to her but he didn't. When Fitz made the decision to move forward with the divorce he did so with the resolve that he was doing so without Olivia. She gave him the strength to be brave and make tough choices and part of that was letting her go. Fitz loved her but he needed to focus on re-election and his children. She had made herself crystal clear yet again that he was not what she wanted. He had to accept it and move on. His heart was broken but he wasn't going to fall back into the darkness he inhabited following Defiance. He wasn't going to go back to being nothing. He was the President of the United States and he was going to own that title and then he was going to earn it fairly. It was time for Fitzgerald Grant III to be the man Olivia described. There was a knock on his door.

'Yes?' Cyrus walked in sheepishly. 'Cyrus, well I have to say it took you longer to approach me than I thought it would. But I assume you went to Mellie first to try and figure out what happened.'

'Yes sir.'

'And now you are here for what?'

'An explanation. I get that you are going through with the divorce. It's done, I get it. But you will be running for re-election as a divorcing or divorced President and you felt that _now_ was the best time to replace your Chief of Staff? Replace _me_? That I do not understand, sir.' Cyrus explained.

'Fair enough. You deserve an explanation Cy. Here it is. I am done. I am tired of being lied to and manipulated by you. I am tired of being your puppet, someone you control. You claim to love me, you claim to be on my side yet you undermine me at every turn. You are so concerned with your own legacy that you fooled Mellie and Verna and Liv into rigging an election because you thought I was Ronald Regan and JFK rolled into one. When the reality is you just wanted an in to the Presidency. You destroyed Olivia who you have claimed to love as a daughter to ensure you would have the power you crave! I came to you in a moment of weakness when I needed to get something out because it was killing me. I came to you because I trusted you. I trusted you to understand and help me. I confided in you because you of all people would get it! And instead of protecting that secret, protecting me you used it to destroy both me and Olivia. And then if that wasn't enough you felt it necessary to shove a tape of a man I believed to be my friend fucking the love of my life in my face, Cyrus! You did that to break me again because if I am broken then you run things! I do not trust you anymore. I do not need you anymore. I am done with you Cyrus. And save the Shakespearean monologue I can see bubbling up because I don't care. There is nothing you can say that will change the fact that you are fired and will never step foot in this building as long as I hold office! You told Mellie once that you are a monster. No Cyrus, you are not a monster. My father was a monster. You Cyrus are a hateful, evil, pathetic, sad little man. You are the devil, Cyrus! And I am exercising you now. The possession of this administration by Cyrus Beene is over! Gather your belonging and get the hell out of my house!' Fitz screamed. Cyrus just blinked at him and walked out of the Oval Office. Fitz was surprised. He had expected more of a fight. Maybe the day's events were too much. Fitz sat down and began to piece together his plans. He was not naïve enough to believe this was the last he would hear from Cyrus. The devil had taught him better.

Olivia sat in her office. It was getting late and she desperately wanted to go home but knew it was impossible. The press was still camped out at her building and she knew it was best that she remain where she was. Quinn and Huck had gone and picked up some clothes and items to last her a week. She wasn't sure how long she'd have to live in her office but she was ok with it. Harrison had talked her into installing a full service bathroom a couple of years ago so she had a shower and the sofa in her office was comfortable enough for now. Though she highly doubted she be sleeping much. She sat at her desk in white silk pants and a white sweater with a class of Syrah in her hand her feet propped up. It wasn't home but it would have to do. She insisted the Gladiators go home so she could decompress with the promise she would call if she needed them. Abby had left right after Olivia had laid out the entire story of her relationship with Fitz following the press conference. She was angry that Olivia had meddled in her relationship with David while she was in love with the President. She called her a 'hypocrite' 'selfish' and a 'bitch' before Harrison stepped in and told Abby to leave. Harrison and Quinn surprisingly understood and stayed with her until about an hour ago. Huck agreed to leave for a couple of hours but would be returning to watch out for her while she rested. She smiled when he explained his plan. That was her Huck. Olivia laid her head back on her chair when she heard a light tap on the door. She opened her eyes to Cyrus standing there. She set down her glass of wine and put her feet back on the floor.

'Cy? What are you doing here?' she asked.

'I saw your press conference.' He said as he walked in and sat in the chair across from her. 'You were eloquent, brave, fierce, and brilliant. As usual.'

'That doesn't explain why you are here.' Olivia was curt. The truth was she was furious with him. He had spent the last few days trying to ensure she wouldn't stay with Fitz and now that he had succeeded he was back at her doorstep. _Why? _Olivia was just as guilty as Fitz was when it came to Cyrus. She gave him chance after chance and looked the other way when he would do horrible things to both of them. She had allowed him to call her names and make her feel like nothing. Those days were over though. She wasn't going to let Cyrus get to her anymore.

'He fired me, Liv.' Cyrus said sadly. 'He hates me and I am guessing from your attitude you feel the same way.'

'I don't hate you, Cyrus.' Olivia said.

'That's a relief. In the last week I have had to deal with a rogue First Lady, my lovelorn President and his romantic fantasies, my irate husband, I was fired by my best friend, oh and I had a heart attack. I don't think I could take you hating me too.'

'Cyrus, you don't get to come in here and play the martyr. I don't feel sorry for you. You are in this place because you put yourself there. Do you really not see that?'

'Olivia, everything I have ever done is to protect him. To protect his legacy and his greatness. And to protect you!'

'Stop it, Cyrus! Just stop it! You did all of that for you! You didn't want to give up the power! You killed a pregnant woman! You almost killed Hollis! You've lied, stolen, pillaged, and manipulated. The people you claim to love are merely pawns in this game you call your life! Why did you show that tape to him Cyrus? Why did you tell me about Verna? Why? We had a plan! It would have worked! You _know_ it would have worked but instead of just letting it be you manipulated me and Fitz _again_ to get him to go back to Mellie. Why? Your position was secure with the plan, Cy! You know why you did it? You did it because if Fitz is weak and miserable, _you_ run the country. You get to decide who is vetted for Cabinet positions and whether military options are used in places like Somalia and Iran. You get to be Zeus! But if he is with me, if he is happy he makes those decisions and he is better at it than you! Fitz's legacy, his greatness is not a myth Cyrus! It is who he is. You just never saw it. You never believed in him. You always saw the privileged little boy that Big Jerry beat down. All of you, Mellie, Hollis, Verna, Sally Langston, Billy Chambers, and Amanda Tanner, all of you never stopped and actually looked at that man. If you had Cyrus we wouldn't be here! He is everything you think he is not and _he believes it now_. These choices over the last few days are not because of me. I left him! I left him because you decided to break him in my eyes. I do not condone what Fitz did to Verna but he would have told me. In his own time in his own way and I would have understood. But you knew I was already scared because of what happened at my apartment. You knew that if you told me that he killed Verna I would let that be my excuse to run again. I am such an idiot. I warned him that you would do this and I still fucking fell for it! I just don't understand how you could not want us to be happy. How can you hold us back, Cyrus? I love him and all I ever wanted was to be with him and I finally get the nerve to do it. We come up with a plan that would have worked and it doesn't do anything to change your position and you destroyed it! You destroyed us! We loved you Cyrus.' Olivia wiped tears from her face.

'You're right. He's right. I am the devil. I came here to ask you to talk to him for me. To help me get my job back but I've done too much to both of you. I am going to go home. I'm sorry, Olivia. I am so sorry. I do love you. I love you both. Maybe someday you can forgive me.' Cyrus said sadly as he stood to leave. He stopped at the door and turned to her. He looked sad and lost. 'Liv, there is nothing in your way now. If you love him, go get him. He's not going to chase you anymore. I took that from you both.'

Olivia watched as Cyrus left her office. She stood to make sure he was gone and was startled by a tall figure standing in the lobby.

'Good evening Miss Pope.'

'Tom?' She asked as she moved closer. 'What are you doing here?'

'Huck called. He said you needed to see the President.' Tom told her.

'What? I didn't say that.' Olivia was confused and turned to go back to her office to call Huck but before she could take a step Huck emerged from his office and motioned for Olivia to follow him. He wanted to be sure they were out of Tom's earshot.

'Liv, you need to take this chance. You deserve to be happy. We all do horrible things. You told me that. If you can forgive the things I've done, why can't you forgive him? If he hadn't have done what he did you would be in prison. So would Cyrus and the First Lady. And don't forget the judge hired Becky to kill him. She had him shot three times. I remember those three weeks, Liv. You were a shell. I can't get my family back but you can have him. You can be happy, Liv. When you're with him, you're eyes aren't sad anymore. Don't punish him or yourself anymore. Go and be great with him.'

'I can't. I can't leave you guys.'

'Olivia, we will be fine. Besides you're just going to the White House. it's ten minutes away. Harrison runs the show for a couple of years and then you come back. Its five years tops.' Huck smiled softly.

Olivia pursed her lips and looked at him. 'I'm still working here. He'll be ok with that. At least until I have to do First Lady stuff but that's a ways off.'

'True.'

'Thank you, Huck.' Olivia said. Huck smiled as she left his office.

'Ok, Tom let's go.' Tom was able to get Olivia in to the car without drawing any attention from the press. It was likely because he drove his own Jeep and was wearing workout clothes so he did not look like an agent. Olivia wore one of Huck's hoodies and tennis shoes and modified her walk to look like she was just Tom's work out buddy. The ten minute drive to the White House, Olivia fidgeted uncontrollably. Tom smirked at her insecurity. Once they arrived, Olivia removed the hoodie and put her slippers back on. She walked through the hall with Tom who escorted her to the door of the Oval Office.

'He's in there. Try to breath. You'll be fine.' Tom said as he knocked on the door and then disappeared around the corner while Olivia watched with wide eyes.

'Come in.' She heard his baritone voice float through the door and she was weak in the knees. She was here less than seventy-two hours ago telling him she couldn't be with him and now she was back about to ask him for yet another chance. What if he said no? What if she had used her last chance? Olivia was terrified but she owed it them and to Huck them to try. She turned the doorknob and walked in.

Fitz was standing in front of his desk with his back to her. She could tell the day had been crazy for him. His suit jacket and tie were discarded on the chair beside the desk. She could see his hair was a bit wild from him running his hand through it. She was willing to bet he hadn't eaten all day either. But then again neither had she. Olivia stopped breathing when she saw him begin to turn. Once he saw her surprise and kindness filled his tired eyes. He set whatever was in his hand on to the desk and took five steps toward her.

'Hi.' She smiled softly.

'Hi.'

**This will likely be five chapters. I know where I am going but don't think it will take long to get there. But I will promise you that I will NOT neuter Fitz in the process. My version of Fitz will remain strong, masculine, and heroic. Fuck that bowing down nonsense! Not here for it! And Tony Goldwyn should only be on his knees for one thing! Abby is being a bitch so we will have to see how that plays out. Mellie likely won't show back up. I wanted to give her some of her dignity back and make her wise up. I did the same thing with Fitz and Olivia with regard to Cyrus. I am not sure what I want to do with Cyrus. He pissed me off in the finale as I am sure you can tell with the dialogue. Should he be forgiven? I could always throw him in the hole with Jake or sick Charlie on him. Thoughts? Thanks for reading and please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

Fitz and Olivia stood staring at each for several moments. Each of them was afraid if they moved the other would disappear like a mirage. Finally Olivia gathered the courage to speak.

'I saw your press conference. You never fail to amaze me when you stand at that podium.' She said with a shy smile.

Fitz grinned back at her. 'Thanks. I had a really could coach.'

'Thank you for giving me the opportunity to speak for myself.'

'It wasn't my place to out you. I am working on that by the way. At first I thought it was Mellie but after I saw her last night I knew it wasn't her. I don't think it would have been Cyrus. I just don't know though.' He explained.

'Fitz, it was Jake.'

'Jake Ballard? Are you sure?'

'You should sit down.' Olivia said. Fitz looked at her and saw that whatever she was about to tell him was going to be long and probably not something he wanted to hear. He moved to the sofa and sat down. Olivia chose the other sofa so she could face him. 'I am not sure how much of my morning you know about.'

'I saw the footage of the press in front of your building but that is all. Once I became aware that your name was out, I kind of went into damage control mode. I sent Tom to your building but you were not there.'

'What do you know about B6-13?'

'What do _you_ know about B6-13?' Fitz was astounded that Olivia uttered that phrase. He knew what B6-13 was but he was the President of the United States. This was not information Olivia Pope should be privy to.

'I will take that to mean you know exactly what B6-13 is.' Olivia responded.

'Olivia, you need to start talking. B6-13 is not something civilians are supposed to know about! It is dangerous that you have even heard of them. You can't be involved with anything that has to do with that organization!'

'Maybe you should have thought about that before you sent them to spy on me!' Olivia was annoyed. He had no right lecturing her on anything. She was in the mess because of him.

'What? Jake is not B6-13. He works at the Pentagon, Liv.'

'So you sent someone to spy on me and you didn't even know who the hell they were. That's fantastic!' Olivia stood up. 'How could you be so reckless, Fitz?'

'Olivia, I am not going to continue apologizing for the same things over and over again. We have been through this. I have explained about and apologized for Jake. I served my obligatory sentence for once again disappointing you. I will not do it again. So you can either sit down and tell me what it is you know that I clearly do not or you can leave.'

Olivia stared at him for a moment before she sat back down. She was shocked silent. Fitz rarely spoke to her this way. Something had changed within him. 'Um...Jake Ballard is B6-13. I do not know all of the details but his mission was to keep me from you. When I walked into the storm of press this morning I turned to go back in when two men were forced me into a waiting towncar. Once I was inside there was a man there. He didn't tell me his name nor what his role within B6-13 is. I can only assume based on what I know that he was some sort of higher up. Anyway he explained that Jake had gone outside of the parameters of his assignment when he came to my apartment a few nights ago. This man sent another agent to kill Jake. Jake killed the other agent and took me back to my office. He knew that by doing so he was marked by B6-13 and he had a limited amount of time before he was either killed or placed in the hole. I guess he thought if he went to the press with my name it would keep them from coming after him. He was wrong. Jake went to a reporter at GNN and gave them my name. He was scheduled to sit down with Sydney Storm this afternoon with proof of our relationship.'

'Stop, you lost me at 'placed in the hole' what does that mean?'

'When agents fall out of line one of the methods B6-13 uses to reign them back in is to place them in a hole for long periods of time. It used as a reprogramming technique.' She explained.

'And you know this how?'

'Huck.'

Fitz nodded. 'Ok. I guess that makes sense. I always got the feeling Huck was ex-something. B6-13 seems about right. What proof?'

'Jake had complete access to my apartment. He would come and go as he pleased and spent a lot of time there when I wasn't. He found things that I had kept.' Olivia admitted bashfully.

'What things?'

'Some photos and cards that came with flowers you'd sent. A couple of letters. But the most damning was the card that you gave me with the ring.' Olivia said referring to the ring she wore on her index finger.

'You kept all of that? Even after everything?'

'Yes. You're the single most important man in my life. Whatever has happened or will happen that won't change and I would never erase you. Ever.'

Fitz swallowed the lump that formed in his throat at her words. He couldn't get into that with her. It wasn't the time. 'Ok. So Jake took these things?'

'He made copies. His mission was to keep me from you by any means necessary. I guess he wanted insurance if the whole sleeping with me thing didn't work out. Anyway after you and I reconciled the night of Mellie's interview, Jake knew he was failing. B6-13 warned him of the penalty of failing so he came to my apartment to take me. He was going to make me disappear. When they figure out what he was doing they sent someone to stop him. He killed her and realized that he couldn't do what he had planned so he made a big production and made me think he saved my life. By the time B6-13 got to him, he'd already given my name to GNN. Since Mellie's announcement confirmed an affair and I used to work for you, it made sense to the network so they went with it. This man came to my building to explain that Jake was gone and wouldn't be coming back.'

'And this man told you all of this?'

'Well no. Jake told me what his mission was. The rest the man filled in.'

'And B6-13 no longer wants you away from me?' Fitz's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

'I truly don't know Fitz. I don't know if anything either Jake or this man said is true. Well I do know that Jake leaked my name but everything else is….unreliable.'

Fitz nodded his head and took a deep breath. 'This is insane. I am the fucking President of the United States and an organization that is funded by the government that I am the head of is sending agents that have been recruited from the armed forces of which I am the Commander in Chief of, to meddle in my love life? Something isn't right here. First thing tomorrow I am looking into this.'

'No. Whatever it is leave it alone, Fitz! It's too much, it's too dangerous. The woman Verna hired to kill you is B6-13. They broke Huck and stole him from his family. They are bad.' Olivia pleaded.

'Olivia, they can't make me disappear and they aren't going to try and kill me again, _that_ would be reckless and stupid! This entire administration is about to have a come to Jesus moment. All aspects of it! It will be felt from Morris at the front gate to the Senate floor to the halls of the FBI and CIA! Fitzgerald Grant is done with everyone else running his life, his administration. I mean it Liv, I am done. _I_ sit in this office. _ I_ wear the crown and all this is changing. No more Cyrus or Mellie or Verna or B6-13. This is mine and I will run this country the way I want to without the influence of self-serving leaches. I will have B6-13 dismantled and burnt to the ground before they make another move on you or me or Huck or anyone else linked to me! So first thing tomorrow I will get whoever I need to on this and it will be handled!'

Olivia didn't know what to say. Fitz was determined and focused. She had never seen him like this. She wasn't sure any of what he was saying was possible but she knew he would look at every way in the world to make it work. She was proud of him but scared for him at the same time.

'You need a new Chief of Staff, Fitz.' She replied softly.

'I already have one.'

'That was fast. Who is it?' Olivia asked.

'Cecelia Porter.'

'What?' Olivia's eyes widen at his answer.

'Cecelia Porter. She used to be Senator Mattson's Chief of Staff.' Fitz explained.

'Yes, I know who she is. Why on earth did you choose her?'

'She's good. She was a huge part of getting Mattson elected. She is bright, daring, and a workaholic. She is exactly who I need to run for re-election with all of the extra chaos that will surround the campaign. I thought you liked her?' Fitz was confused. Olivia and Cecelia Porter had worked on a couple of things together over the years.

'No, Fitz. I do not like her.' Olivia crossed arms and legs in annoyance. The truth was all of what Fitz said about Cecelia was true. The problem Olivia had with her was personal. Cecelia Porter was stunning. She was five ten with jet black hair, emerald green eyes, and a body that would make Scarlett Johansson envious. She was also single and a major flirt. Now that Fitz was divorcing, Olivia knew Cecelia would make a play for him. Cecelia always gushed over Fitz to Olivia. Obviously she had no idea that Olivia was involved with Fitz. Every time she would fawn over him or bat her eyelashes at him Olivia would have to stop herself from pulling Cecelia to the ground by her hair. Olivia was never jealous when it came to Mellie but with circumstances as they were now the thought of Cecelia Porter working late nights and campaigning with Fitz made Olivia want to come out of her skin.

'What's wrong with her?' Fitz was oblivious to Olivia's irrational train of thought.

'Nothing is wrong with her. I just don't think she is a good fit for you.'

'Ok. Well I disagree and since this is my administration and my campaign I guess we will go with what I think.'

'Whatever.' Olivia rolled her eyes.

'Whatever? Olivia, what is your problem?'

'I don't have a problem and stop calling me that. I….I have to go.' Olivia was suddenly flustered. She didn't know what to do. She was crazy jealous and she couldn't let him see that. She stood up and looked around for the purse she did not bring with her.

'Whoa…hold on a second. First, stop calling you what? Second, what are you looking for?' Fitz stood up and faced her as she looked around the room wildly.

'Olivia. I am looking for my purse.' She moved as far away from him as she could get.

Fitz shook his head. He could not figure out what was happening. Olivia was behaving strangely. 'You want me to stop calling you by your name?

'Yes…no… I don't know. Where the hell is my purse? I have to get out here.' She was frantic.

Fitz stood still for a moment and tried to process what was going on. 'Ok….you did not have a purse when you walked in here.'

'Oh…that's right. I rushed out of the office so fast that I must have left without it. I just put my phone in Tom's hoodie.' Olivia said out loud but mostly to herself.

'Wait, Tom brought you here?'

'Yes. I have to go. I need to get back. There is press everywhere and…I…have to go.'

'Stop. Come here.' Fitz said to her. Olivia didn't move. She shifted her glance from his eyes to her feet and shook her head. 'Olivia….'

'No. I need to go. Please.' Her voice shook. She was going to cry and she didn't even know why.

'You haven't told me why you came to begin with.'

'Huck wanted me to.' She said still staring at her slippers like a child that had done something wrong.

'You came to the White House in your pajamas because Huck wanted you to?' Fitz asked.

'Yes.'

'And why did Huck want you to come here?'

Olivia started to shift her weight nervously from one foot to the other. She promised Huck. She needed to tell Fitz why she really came. She let the Cecelia Porter announcement shake her and almost make her run yet again. She knew she couldn't. Olivia looked at Fitz and he was startled to see the tears in her eyes. He started to move toward her but she put her hand up.

'Please stay there. I need to say this and if you get too close I won't be able to. Huck asked me to come here tonight because he wants me to be happy. He thinks it's time I stop punishing myself.'

'Punishing yourself? For what?' Fitz asked her.

'Did I ever tell you how I met Huck?' She asked. He shook his head. 'I met him in the subway. He randomly told me why my train was late. He was homeless. Something about him made me stop and really look at him. What struck me were his eyes. Huck had the saddest eyes I had ever seen. He still does. I think what bonded me to him was the fact that there was someone else out there that was just as sad and as lost as I was actually more so. His eyes were sadder than mine. He's been with me through so much and he does everything I ask him to and rarely asks me to do anything. He's kind of a protector, brother, and savior all rolled into one. Of all of my Gladiators, Huck is the one that really gets me. So tonight he called Tom and asked him to come and get me to take me to see you. I didn't even know Huck was still at the office until Tom showed up. At first I told Huck no. I felt like you and I had said everything there was left to say. But then Huck said something to me that made me realize I had to come here.' Olivia was barely holding it together.

'What did he say?' Fitz asked.

'He said, "When you're with him your eyes aren't sad anymore." Olivia started to sob. 'I have lived this life alone. I have been lost and scared and sad for so long that when any of that subsides I panic because I don't know how to be happy. I don't know how to live without all of the emptiness. But Huck saw it. He recognized that in all the years that he has known me, the only thing that quells that sadness, that emptiness….is you. I've been foolish and stupid and selfish and scared and I don't even know if there is a chance here. I don't know if you still want me but I had to come and see. Even if there is nothing left. Even if we are finally done, I had to come because Huck believes I deserve to be happy with you. Because I want to believe that I deserve to be happy with you. Because everything I said in my press conference today is true. You're my soul mate Fitzgerald Grant.'

Fitz closed his eyes and inhaled. 'Livvie, I love you. You know I do. That will never change. That's the thing with soul mates….you love them forever.' Olivia started to move toward him but this time he put his hand up to stop her. 'That said, I can't Liv. I can't do it again. I won't survive it. We get to a place where I believe that you and I can finally be together and then you find a reason to run. You leave me and it kills a part of me every single time. It's too much, Livvie. I know I have made mistakes and I have hurt you. But you've made mistakes too. You've hurt me too and yet I am always the one fighting for us. I am always the one that takes the hits for whatever has gone wrong. I gave you my entire life a week ago and you took it and you made promises to me and then you let Cyrus into your head and handed it all back. You sent me back to Mellie for the umpteenth time. You told me to earn you, Livvie. So I did everything I could think of to do that. To earn you and you made me believe I had. But I don't think I can ever earn you. I don't think you will let me and I don't have any fight left. It's too hard. I will love you until the day I die but I can't do this with you again. I'm sorry.'

Olivia nodded as tears fell down her face. Her head fell forward and she wished her heart would just stop beating from the pain of it breaking. She wanted to die. She knew she was taking a chance but she didn't really think she would lose. Fitz's love for her was something she could always count on but she'd hurt him too many times. She understood but it was still the most painful thing she had ever felt. She stared at her feet and tried to make them move but they wouldn't. _'When you're with him your eyes aren't sad anymore.' _Huck's voice echoed in her mind and she felt a surge. _'We're not ever going to be over. I am never going to be over you.' _This time it was Fitz's voice. Olivia wiped the tears from her face. She knew what she needed to do. She knew what she had to do. She took a deep breath and looked up at Fitz. A small smirk formed on her lips.

'Well I guess I will have to earn _you_ this time.' Before he could respond she walked to the door and walked out.

**Hey all! A couple of things….First, THANK YOU so much for all of your kind words. It's been overwhelming how you have reacted to this story. I hope you will enjoy this next step. Second, I know Rowan pushed Cyrus to split Olivia and Fitz up but their reactions to him for the sake of this story are a combination of all of the things Cyrus has pulled to keep them apart. Rowan did not make Cyrus call Jake to try and get him away from Liv so he could 'take care' of her for Mellie. Rowan also did not make Cyrus tell Liv about Verna. THAT was pure betrayal and just mean. So for the purpose of this story Cyrus is paying for all of the things he has done. Not just the Verna and Jake stuff. Finally as for Jake's current residence…..I am not sure how that is going to play out. I kind of left it open as to who is telling the truth Rowan or Jake so I can play with it a bit longer. Either way Jake will get what he deserves. What he will NOT get is Olivia so sorry if any of you wanted that. Now onto this chapter….I know it's a little sad. I mean my heart broke for Olivia but I believe it is unreasonable to think Fitz is just going to keep coming back for more. And since this Fitz is a badass I wanted him to make it clear that he was not the only one to mess up and he was done chasing her around. I also think it's going to be very fun to watch Liv earn him. And just a heads….we've all met jealous Fitz….in the next chapter get ready for jealous Olivia Pope. Please review and thanks for writing. **


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a little over a week since Olivia and Fitz had last seen one another and despite what he had told her, Fitz was struggling without her. He had thrown himself into work. He had Tom and a friend at the FBI really looking into B6-13. He was also getting acclimated to a Cyrus free working environment and getting to know his new Chief of Staff and how she operated. They had begun to formulate the campaign strategy that they would be launching in three short months. There was plenty to keep him distracted and busy but he couldn't get through an hour without his thoughts drifting to her and her last words to him. Fitz wanted to believe that she was going to do something, anything to show him that she was going to commit fully to being with him. He wanted her to prove him wrong but years of back and forth and broken promises wouldn't let him even entertain the hope. The press presence had died down. They were no longer camped on her doorstep. It seemed her statement gave them what they needed and they had moved on to other things. The scandal was still a main story but the constant presence had decimated. Fitz had no idea how she was. One of the drawbacks of firing Cyrus was he was completely cut off from her. There wasn't anyone he could inquire to about her wellbeing. He hated it but this was the reality now. Fitz pushed her from his thoughts again and stepped into his meeting.

'Still no Abby?' Harrison asked as from Olivia's office doorway.

'No and I don't expect her for a while if ever. She is hurt and angry and she has every right to be. I have apologized to her. The ball is in her court. I am not going to beg her to come back. I am sorry that I hurt all of you by not being honest about my relationship with Fitz but I won't allow her to shame me or call me the names she did. At the end of the day Fitz is part of my private life and I am under no obligation to share that with anyone.' Olivia responded.

'You're right. You don't owe her or any of us an explanation. She'll come around though. Abby is a gladiator to her core. She'll be back.' Harrison said and turned to leave.

'Harrison? Can you come in and close the door please?' Olivia asked. Harrison did as she asked. He sat down.

'What's up, Liv?'

'I need you to do something for me.'

'Anything, Liv. What do you need?'

'I need you to take over here for a while.'

'OK sure. For how long? A week?' Harrison had been asked to take the helm before so it wasn't all that surprising she was asking.

'Indefinitely.' She replied simply.

'What? What's going on?'

'He doesn't believe in me anymore.' Olivia answered sadly.

'Who doesn't believe in you?'

'Fitz. He doesn't believe that I love him enough to be with him completely. I can fix it but I can't do that from here. I need to focus on him. I am going to work on his re-election campaign, assuming he lets me. This means I will be at the White House most of the time between now and when the campaign launches. And then I will be traveling the country. I will be able to consult with you but I can't run things and with the press lately it might be better for business if the clients know I am not the focus. We will release a statement saying I am taking some time but that OPA is still operating under your guidance. You have Quinn and Huck and I think you'll be able to get Abby back without me here. Not to mention we have a friend in the US Attorney's office so you should be all set. Can you do this for me? Please Harrison.'

'You got it. Whatever you need. I will work on the statement. When does is the change effective?'

'Immediately. I am finishing a couple of things up and then I am heading to the White House. I will talk to Quinn before I leave. Huck already knows.'

Harrison nodded and got up. He buttoned his jacket and smiled at her. 'Get him re-elected Liv. The right way. Everything else will fall into place.' He said as he walked out.

'We need to start talking about staff for the campaign, sir.' Cecelia Porter said from her seat on the other side of the desk from Fitz.

'Ok. Let's talk.'

'Well you need a campaign manager. You need someone that knows how to run a successful campaign. Someone who knows who you are and what you stand for. Ideally this person should be press savvy. We don't want to have to hire a separate person to handle the press if we don't have to.' Cecelia said.

'Who's available? Do you have anyone in mind?' Fitz asked her.

'Let's see. Isaac Donnelly is available. So are Kara Riley and Marla Hughes.'

'Donnelly is douche so no. Kara is good but Marla isn't all that comfortable with the press. Let's talk to Kara and see if we can come up with a couple more names by the end of the week. I'd like to have a couple of choices. It's going to be hard to fill the shoes of the people that ran things the last time.' Fitz said solemnly. He really was sad he wouldn't have Cyrus or Olivia on this ride with him. It hurt to know that the band had seemingly broken up for good.

'Ok. That actually brings me to my next point. Amazingly your approval ratings have held steady since the First Lady detonated your personal life on national television so that is good. Her approval ratings however are a disaster so remarkably enough your divorce is a good thing. The American people do not trust Mellie. If we had to deal with her we'd be in trouble. All of that said you are trailing in the polls with all the rumored Democratic candidates meaning once they settle on someone your current approval ratings won't matter so we need to come up with a way to combat that.' Cecelia told him.

'Do you have something in mind?' Fitz asked.

'First I think it's important you start being seen in the company of women and at least appear to be interested and flirty or somewhat happy. You don't need to start dating per se but the American people are going to want so some of assurance that you are not sitting around the White House alone and bummed out because of your divorce and split from Olivia Pope. You're newly single. You're smart, gorgeous and the President of the United States. If I thought it would get you votes I put you up as the next Bachelor. Even if it's just me, you need to look like you're ready to find someone new.' Cecelia felt silly. Though what she was saying was true she was being mostly selfish. She had been interested in Fitz for years but like most of America falsely believed his marriage was solid. She was shocked and mortified to learn that he had been carrying on an affair with Olivia Pope. She had confided in Olivia numerous times about how she felt about Fitz. She had even been graphic about some fantasies she'd had about him. Cecelia never saw any indication Olivia was upset or offended or jealous. Maybe that's why they weren't together. Maybe Olivia couldn't hold on to Fitz. _Well her loss is my gain. If I get my hooks in it will take the Jaws of Life to pry me away from this man. _Cecelia thought to herself.

Fitz shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He didn't even want to think about another woman. Regardless of whether he was with her or not, Olivia was it for him. There wasn't another woman alive that he'd try to fit into her place. He was also unsure about Cecelia's motives with the suggestion that he openly flirt with her. Over the last week he noticed her wanton looks and playful innuendo. The last thing he needed was his Chief of Staff fawning over him.

'I am not sure that is necessary but we will talk about it another time. Is that all for now?' Fitz asked her.

'I just need your signature on these.' Cecelia got up and moved to stand next to Fitz. She stood next to him as he signed the several documents. She placed her hand on the back of his chair causing it to shift slightly and Fitz's hand jerked. His signature looked like Teddy had signed instead.

'Oh my gosh. I am so sorry, sir.' Cecelia said and looked at him embarrassed. He looked back at her and laughed. She looked like he had just drawn all over the Constitution as opposed to tweaking his signature on an order form for supplies. There was a knock on the door.

'Come in! Really CeCe, it's not that big of a deal.' Fitz looked at her with his million watt smile. She smiled back down on him for a moment. Fitz laughed again and turned toward the door. His smile held as he took in the sight at his door. 'Olivia? This is a surprise. What are you doing here?'

Cecelia looked over and saw Olivia Pope standing in the doorway. She was flawless as usual in a white pantsuit with a light pink silk shirt. Her hair was straight and laid softly on her shoulders. Cecelia had always been jealous of how effortlessly striking Olivia always was. She constantly looked like she walked right off the cover of a magazine. Cecelia was comfortable in her own skin except when she was in the same room as Olivia Pope.

Olivia's heart sank at the sight before her. She hadn't expected to walk into such a cozy situation. Cecelia had only been working for Fitz for a week and she was already huddled up with him. He was already smiling at her that way. Maybe she was too late. Maybe this was pointless. Olivia considered turning around and going back to the office and just move on from Fitz. But then she looked at him and she knew she couldn't. She knew she had to stay the course. Olivia Pope does not give up. She took a deep breath and forced a smile onto her face.

'Hello, Mr. President. I was hoping I could have a moment to speak with you. Louise said you had about a half an hour before your next meeting? Olivia said shifting her glance from Fitz to Cecelia and back again.

'Sure. Come on in. CeCe and I were just finishing up here.'

'Thank you, Mr. President. I will leave you two. It's nice to see you again Olivia.' Cecelia said as she moved toward the door.

'Actually, you may want to stay for at least part of this Cecelia.' Olivia smiled as she shut the door and moved to stand in front of Fitz's desk. Cecelia moved to stand next to it.

'Would you like to sit, Olivia?' Fitz asked as he stood.

'No. I am fine.'

'Ok, well what can I do for you?'

'Actually it is what I can do for you. I am here to offer up my services.' Olivia smiled.

'Your services?' Cecelia eyed Olivia suspiciously.

Olivia chose to ignore the slight in Cecelia's voice. 'I would like to work on your re-election campaign.'

'I'm sorry? What?' Fitz was stunned.

'I'd like to help you get re-elected, sir.' Olivia restated.

Cecelia's eyebrows rose at Olivia's words. 'This is perfect! Fitz and I were just talking about him needing a campaign manager and Olivia would be ideal! Her approval ratings after the press conference were higher than yours and Mellie's combined. Women love Olivia and men well…..men love her too. If she is working on the campaign especially in such a high profile way you would be able to make up a lot of ground on the Democrats!'

'CeCe, Olivia has a job. A very demanding job with people that depend on her. People that couldn't possibly make it without her. She can't take on the role of campaign manager. I am sure she is just offering to help with the press or stuffing envelopes. Right, Olivia?' Fitz didn't even try to hide the hurt and pointedness of his words. Her job, her people were the reason she ran again. He wanted to make sure she knew he remembered that.

'I took a leave of absence from OPA. An indefinite leave of absence.' Olivia said not taking her eyes off Fitz.

'CeCe, we need the room.' Fitz's jaw clenched as he stared at Olivia. Cecelia looked at Olivia and then at Fitz. Whatever was about to happen she did not want to be there for. Cecelia nodded silently and left the room.

'You two sure seem cozy.' Olivia said once the door closed.

'What?' Fitz replied.

'Well she's calling you 'Fitz'. Cyrus rarely called you 'Fitz' within these walls. Plus you know she was just seconds from straddling you when I walked in.' Olivia hissed.

'Are you kidding me with this? You're jealous? That is what this is about? You came down here, saw me working with CeCe, and decided to make up a story about leaving OPA to work on the campaign to do what? Get back at me for not taking you back? Why are you really here Olivia? Who do you need me to call to get whatever client out of whatever mess they're in?' Fitz sat back down and crossed his legs.

Olivia bit her lip to keep the tears that were threatening to well up at bay. 'It's not a story. There is no client. I was telling you the truth. I left OPA because I want to work on your campaign.'

Fitz started to laugh. 'For how long? How long do I get the expertise of Olivia Pope before you get bored or scared or I do or say something that lets you down and you bail on me professionally? I mean you've already destroyed me personally right? Why not destroy me professionally too?' Fitz seethed.

'You can be as mean to me as you want. Say all of your hateful things, Fitz. Get it all out! Say whatever you want. I am not going anywhere. Not in a professional sense and certainly not in a personal one.' Olivia sat in the chair across from him and stared at him defiantly. She dared him with her eyes to say whatever he wanted.

'You're serious? You want to campaign for me?' Fitz's voice softened.

'No. I want to campaign _with_ you. Harrison has taken over. A statement was released today stating that I was taking some time but that OPA would still be operating with Harrison at the helm. I was wrong. They don't need me. They can handle anything on their own. I taught them well.' Olivia told him with a slight smile.

'And what makes you think I need you?' Fitz asked her.

'I don't think you do. I think you will win this thing with or without me. But I want to be a part of it. I want to watch you show everyone else what I already know. That you are great. Probably the greatest. Definitely the greatest man I've ever known. You don't need me but I need you.'

'Livvie….'

'I am not asking you to take me back. I am just asking you to let me help you win. I am just asking you for the opportunity to be close enough to earn you.'

'Oh Livvie.'

'There are only two things I want in this life. The first is to help you win this office fairly and the second is to be at your side when you take that oath again. But if I can only get the first I will be happy.'

'You know all I have ever wanted was you by my side when I take that oath. God Livvie, I can't believe you are doing this. You're really going to leave them, for me?' Fitz asked as the rims of his eyes reddened.

'I am not leaving them. They're my friends, my family but you….you are my whole life. I am choosing you. I am earning you. It's my turn.'

'We can't just jump back in Livvie.'

'I know.'

'We have to do this the right way.'

'I know.'

'I can't let you go.'

'I don't want you to.'

Fitz closed his eyes and leaned back on the headrest of his chair. Olivia saw a single tear fall from his eye. She got up and moved to him. She leaned up against the desk next him and wiped the tear from his face. Fitz opened his eyes and looked at her. She smiled softly down at him. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her in front of him. Olivia ran her fingers through his curls as he lowered his head and rested it on her stomach. They stayed like that for several moments.

'Ok. You can be my campaign manager.' He mumbled into her stomach.

Olivia giggled and placed her hands on each side of his face and made him look at her. 'Thank you.'

'You're welcome. But to be clear we are not back together. We need to work on that. So I think we should date.'

'Date?'

'Yes, Olivia. Date. Like I call you up and ask you out to dinner or to a movie or something. Date.'

'Ok we can date but you have to have me home by eleven. I just started a very stressful new job and I need my sleep. And stop calling me that!' Olivia smirked playfully.

'Why do you keep saying that?' he asked.

'Because when you call me 'Olivia' it feels like you don't love me anymore.' She responded woefully.

'Well, since we are just dating it would be presumptuous to think I could call you anything other than 'Olivia'. And since we are just dating it is presumptuous of you to think I am in love with you.' He replied teasingly.

'How about at work you call me 'Olivia' but on these dates you call me 'Liv'?' she proposed.

'Not 'Livvie'?'

'We will work up to 'Livvie'. Deal?' she stuck out her hand.

'Deal.' Fitz said as he took it and began to shake it. 'Welcome back to the Grant for President Campaign, Olivia.'

**Oh my gosh you all are just too much! I love every single one of your reviews and am so humbled at all of the positive feedback you're giving me. A couple of notes: First I know I said this would be five chapters but I lied. It will be more. I have a few ideas that I want to explore so look forward to several more chapters. Second Olivia did not and is not lying to Fitz about Rowan or anything else. I stated at the beginning of this story that Rowan would have a limited role and for the purpose of this story would NOT be Olivia's father. I don't know enough about that character or his relationship with Olivia. I don't feel comfortable writing for his character in depth at this point. Maybe in the fall but for right now he is just the head of B6-13. Nothing more. Finally Olivia and Fitz are getting there but they aren't there yet. They have a lot of work to do and Liv has not completely earned him yet. She still has a couple of tricks up her sleeve. Plus we still have an eager CeCe waiting in the wings. So lots of fun stuff to come! Well enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia had come up with an idea to help get a head start on the campaign season. While it didn't officially kick off for another several weeks, Olivia knew it was important for Fitz to get out and start reassuring both the public and campaign contributors. The recent events had everyone with money a little uneasy about investing in a candidate with so much baggage. Republicans were skeptical that a divorcing President could pull out a win. That accompanied with the strong lead the Democrats had on him had caused the donations to slow considerably. After a lot of back and forth and resistance from CeCe, Olivia convinced Fitz it was time for a black tie dinner/fundraiser. Olivia and the campaign staff handled all the arrangements and had decided that the fundraiser would be a Vegas theme. There would be card and roulette tables and slot machines to entertain the guests. Olivia firmly believed that they would make a killing by disguising contributing as gambling. It was a lot of work but they had pulled it off and the event was scheduled for that evening. Olivia had brought her dress to the White House because she knew she would be too busy to go home and change. Fitz had given Liv her old office back. Even though she was officially working solely on the campaign he wanted her close by for strategizing sessions and press issues. It bothered CeCe how much Olivia's opinion mattered but it used to bother Cyrus too so that wasn't new. Olivia was currently in yet another meeting CeCe called to try and reaffirm her role within the administration.

'We need to discuss how you are going to handle the arrivals this evening.' CeCe said to Fitz. 'I don't think this is something you really need to be here for Liv. I'm sure you have several things that need your attention for tonight.'

Olivia blinked at CeCe in disbelief. She thought she could dismiss her from a meeting? Olivia moved her eyes to Fitz who just smirked. He'd been refereeing the ongoing battles between the two for the last couple of weeks. CeCe seemed to be incredibly insecure around Olivia and Olivia just seemed annoyed at CeCe's existence. For some reason it amused Fitz to see Olivia struggle with another woman working so closely with him. She barely batted an eyelash at Mellie but things were different then.

'CeCe, I will decide what Olivia needs to in on and what she doesn't. This event has been her baby for the last few weeks. I think her hard work has earned her a place at the table when we discuss it.' Fitz said. Cecelia nodded. 'Now what is the issue with the arrivals?'

'I don't think you should arrive alone. I think you need to have someone on your arm. Even if it's just Karen or me, I think it is important you have a female with you.'

Olivia rolled her eyes.  
Cecelia's desire to be more than an employee to Fitz had become desperate over the last couple of weeks and Olivia was tired of it. It didn't help that despite their conversation and agreement, Fitz had yet to ask Olivia out and their interaction was limited to work. In fact CeCe had been spending more one on one time with Fitz including attending a baseball game with him the week before. Olivia tried to hide it but she was hurt by it and starting to get scared that Fitz had given up on her.

'Liv? Do you agree?' Fitz asked.

'I think it would be lovely for you to take Karen.' Olivia replied.

'Karen went back to school yesterday.'

'Oh. Well I think you should do whatever you think is best.'

'Ok. Well I agree CeCe. I think it's time the American public see me in the presence of another woman other than Mellie.'

'That's fantastic. CeCe is right. I do not need to be here for this and I have a lot to do. I will see you both this evening.' Olivia got up and left. She couldn't breathe. He was going to bring CeCe to the fundraiser she had spent the last three weeks planning. How could he?

'Miss Pope? I have the company that is handling the tables on the phone, they are having issues with where to place them in the venue.' Allison, Olivia's assistant told her as she followed Liv into her office.

'Ok. Tell them I am on my way.' Olivia was grateful for the mini crisis. She needed to get out of the White House. Olivia grabbed her purse and sunglasses. 'I have my phone if anyone needs me, Ally.' Olivia shouted as she walked down the hall. She rounded the corner and ran into CeCe.

'Liv, I was just coming to see you. I just wanted to make sure you were ok with my date with the President tonight.' She said insecurely.

Olivia took a deep breath. She knew CeCe just wanted to rub it in and quite honestly she wasn't in the mood for the games.

'First of all Cecelia, my friends call me 'Liv'. You and I are not friends so I would appreciate it if you would call me Olivia. Secondly, I am not entirely sure what you just arranged constitutes a 'date' but whatever makes you feel better. Thirdly, I am not the President's mother so I really have no say in who he spends time with and would prefer to be kept out of those discussions in the future. Now I have to get down to the venue to deal with something. Have a lovely afternoon, Cecelia.' Olivia's tone dripped with fire. CeCe did not know how to respond so she just stood there with her mouth open as Olivia strutted away.

Olivia spent most of the afternoon at the venue directing where things were going to be set up. She was thankful for the distraction because she didn't want to be at the White House. She couldn't handle another run with CeCe and she knew if she didn't get some time to settle down she would not be able to hide her hurt from Fitz. Around six she headed back to the White House to get ready. The event was scheduled to begin at seven. She purposefully headed back when she did because she knew Fitz's motorcade would be leaving around a quarter after so she wouldn't have to see him escort CeCe out of the White House. It was a sight Olivia was sure would break her. Once she got back to her office she took a couple minutes to prepare herself. CeCe was sure to be at Fitz's side the entire night so she needed to get her mind around it.

Everything about it felt false. Forced. It felt like Mellie all over again. He smiled for the cameras and the donors and pretended to be delighted by the comments coming from the woman on his arm but he wasn't. He was barely interested. He longed for someone else to be there. Occasionally he would scan the room looking for her but kept coming up empty. He never should have agreed to this. He didn't know why he did. The flash of pain in her eyes wasn't lost on him when he agreed to CeCe's suggestion. He saw the same doubt that had been there throughout his first term. It had faded slightly over the last couple of weeks but today it was back in full force. It was his fault. Fitz had fallen back on their agreement. He had promised her that they would date but he never followed through. He was afraid. He felt foolish. She had made huge strides and his own fear was going to chase her back into her corner. Fitz promised himself he would fix this as soon as possible. He would plan something romantic and special for her. For his Livvie. He scanned the room once more and this time he found her. Fitz felt his heart speed up and his breath catch in his throat. She was stunning. A vision in black silk. Olivia's dress fit her perfectly. It was soft and feminine with its length but sexy and daring with a slight V-neck and a slit that exposed her leg to her knee. Her hair was curled delicately and bounced as she walked. Olivia Pope was visual perfection and it sent his senses in to overdrive. He needed to be near her.

Cecelia saw the moment she lost his attention, if she really ever had it. She had noticed that he would periodically glace around the room be he still was engaged in the conversation. However that all changed when he caught sight of her. CeCe had seen her enter the room several moments before Fitz did and tried everything she could to hold his attention. CeCe wasn't stupid and knew that moment Fitz laid eyes on Olivia and saw how gorgeous she looked in that dress, he was gone. _Bitch!_ CeCe thought to herself. She smiled and nodded as Fitz excused himself and left Cecelia to chat up the donors they were both talking to.

'Ally, please make sure the bartenders have enough whiskey. This is a Republican event, wine and champagne are all well and fine but these guys are going to go for the hard stuff first.' Olivia was talking to her assistant when he approached her. She didn't see him but she felt him behind her.

Fitz could barely keep his hands to himself. The dress was backless and hugged her ass like he couldn't believe. He wanted her right there. He wanted to take her on the table she was standing next to. Fitz could always count on their mutual desire for one another. That was something that never changed.

Olivia turned to face him. She always loved him in his tux. He looked like Prince Charming with his perfect curls, blue-gray eyes, and knee weakening smile. She beamed up at him.

'Hello Mr. President. You are quite dashing this evening.'

'You are breathtaking, Livvie.' He said in his baritone voice that sent shivers down Olivia's spine.

'Livvie? I thought we agreed to work up to that.' She teased.

'Yeah, well if I had known you were going to show up looking like this I would have conceded to "Livvie" from the jump.'

'From the jump?' Olivia giggled. 'I see Gerry wore off on while they were here.'

Fitz smiled at her. It was effortless. They were effortless. It hadn't been this way in so long. He had forgotten how it felt to just _be_ with her.

'Where is your date?'

'Liv…'

'Oh….back to "Liv". Did I ruin the moment?'

'She's not my date.'

'That's not what she said.'

'Let's not do this.'

'Fine. I have things to check on. Enjoy your evening Mr. President.' Olivia said and started down the hallway. She wanted to check on the food and see that everything was running smoothly. She was so focused she didn't hear him behind her. She jumped when his hand wrapped around her arm and tugged her into one of the rooms along the hallway.

'What are you doing?' she demanded.

'I wasn't finished speaking with you.'

'So you thought you would manhandle me? Next time try using your words Fitzgerald! I have things that I need to check on so if you'll excuse me.' She started for the door but he blocked her way.

'I said I am not finished speaking with you, Olivia.' Fitz repeated more sternly.

Olivia took a step back and folded her arms across her chest. 'What?'

'Kill the attitude Liv, no one has wronged you here! I understand that you are upset about the circumstances of this evening but that doesn't give you the right to act like a spoiled child.'

Olivia's eyes flashed with anger. 'Excuse me? I am trying to do my job and make sure this event is a success. I am not the one that physically handled the other to continue a pointless conversation!'

'Pointless? Pointless! It's pointless that I want to apologize to you for this? It's pointless that I want to tell you that I wanted to bring you tonight but you ran out of the office so fast I couldn't correct both your and CeCe's misconception? It's pointless that I feel like an idiot because I didn't follow through on my word and I let you down? It's pointless that I can't take my eyes off of you? It's pointless that I want to tell you that I love you and I want you and I don't want to go on with this charade any longer?' Fitz was shouting. Olivia couldn't believe her ears.

'What?' she said softly.

'You have worked so hard at all of this. You've been brilliantly planning not only a successful event but a successful campaign. I know you gave up a lot to be here and I know you did it for me. I am thankful to and for you. I don't want to do this anymore Livvie. You win. You've earned me. Please can we just be together? Please.' Fitz's eyes were desperate. This was the moment. He was giving her his heart. He was handing it over fully. Fitz knew that this was it, if she took it and broke it again it would kill him. But he didn't care because he needed her to breathe anyway. Life was meaningless without her.

Olivia looked up at him. She understood. She knew this was the last time he would offer her his heart because if she ran again it would shatter and there would be nothing left. She took his hand and pulled him toward the door.

'Livvie?' he questioned.

'I want to dance with my…' Olivia searched for the right word. Boyfriend seemed juvenile. Man felt possessive. Soul mate felt cheesy. She smiled up at him 'President.'

Fitz exhaled and followed her out of the room. The walked hand and hand as they made their way on to the dance floor. They were so engrossed in the moment that they were oblivious to the shocked looks, whispers and gasps that surrounded them. It wouldn't have mattered anyway. This was _their_ moment. This was their declaration to each other that they were going to take on the world and whatever it decided to throw at them together. To Fitz and Olivia this was the night they finally became a real couple in the real world. To everyone else it was the debut of President Fitzgerald Grant III and his future First Lady Olivia Pope.

**See guys….Cecelia never stood a shot. She tried but no one is a match for our Livvie. You had to love Liv's dismissal of her date talk right? But CeCe is not gone yet. There is still more to come with her. How freaking adorable was Fitz and his plea for them. Still strong and masculine but open and romantic and charming. LOVE HIM! This is how he should be all of the time. He can be sensitive and lovelorn AND be strong and heroic right y'all? It makes me so mad that the writers insist on a weak and sad Fitz. It's not sexy and it's not fair to an actor like Tony Goldwyn. Knock it off Scandal writers! ANYWAY…..The next chapter will start us back down the campaign trail. We will see how Fitz and Liv navigate as a solid team. Also we will catch back up with Cyrus. Thanks again for all the lovely notes and for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a few weeks since Olivia and Fitz agreed to be together and had come out to the public with their relationship. So far there had been a lot of talk but most of it was surprisingly positive. The American public had fallen in love with Olivia. They saw her as strong, brave, warm, and hopeful. Despite CeCe's reservations and personal issues, Olivia and Fitz's public commitment was a godsend for both his Presidential approval ratings and his poll numbers for the election.

'I think it may be time for Olivia to make her own campaign speech. We have an event in Jacksonville next Tuesday and I think Olivia should be the keynote speaker.' CeCe said.

'No. We are not there yet. I don't want her attacked for moving into the forefront too quickly.' Fitz disagreed.

'Her approval ratings are hovering at seventy five percent. Mellie's highest ever was the weeks after you were shot and even then they were only sixty-five percent.' CeCe explained.

Olivia looked at the numbers in disbelief. 'How can this be? I haven't done anything.'

'Quite the contrary, Olivia. You have been working non-stop on his re-election campaign and that has been covered heavily by the media. It paints you as the supportive partner and everyone knows how smart and tough Olivia Pope is. The country isn't looking at it as a woman "standing by her man", they're looking at as "Look at this successful woman working tirelessly to get the man she believes in elected and that man just happens to be the love of her life." It's impressive and romantic and highly effective. The way you are supporting and championing the President has people believing in Fitz again. We would be morons not to use it.' CeCe answered.

'CeCe, can you give us a minute, please?' Olivia asked. CeCe knew that the only way to get Fitz on board was for Olivia to talk to him. She could see in Liv's eyes that she was in so she nodded and left them.

'Fitz, she's right. I can help you.'

'I know but I don't want to throw to the wolves. I know that for the most part people have been kind but all it takes is one rabid fanatic for the tide to turn.' Fitz warned.

'I can handle myself with the media. I have been doing it for years.'

'I know but that was as Olivia Pope the fixer. This would be as Olivia Pope the President's girlfriend.'

'You don't want them to call me a mistress publicly. That's what this is about, isn't it?' Olivia raised her eyebrow at him.

'Sometimes it's a blessing that you know me as well as you do but other times it's a curse. Sometimes I wish I could hide from you just a little bit.' Fitz exhaled. 'Louise pointed out segment on Fox News this morning. It was hateful and I just don't want to put you right into the fire, at least not yet.'

'Because you think I'll run.' Olivia said softly. It wasn't a question. She knew that's what he was thinking. Why wouldn't he? It's what she usually did.

'Liv….'

'No. It's ok. I don't blame you. Of course you would think that. That's what I do. As soon as things get too real, too hard, I leave. I can't assure you with my words that I won't leave. That doubt is going to be there until I prove to you I am here to stay. That is why you have to let me do the rally. I think if you see me praising you and your ability to this job in a public arena it will give you a little peace.' She said as she placed her hand on his chest.

'You know what would give me peace? If you would let go of this whole 'no sex until the election' clause on us.' Fitz smiled as he placed his hands on her hips.

'Fitz, now you know why that is necessary. I can't stay here all night and you can't come to my place. The public is taking this whole thing very well but we do not need to take them out of it by having either one of us doing the walk of shame in front of the press.' Olivia tried to move but he strengthened his hold on her.

'Livvie, its June. The election is not until November. I have barely been able to keep my hands off of you for the last four years, now that you are actually mine, you want me to wait five months? No.' He leaned into her and kissed her neck.

'Fitz…..' she moaned. 'Stop. I….oh god.' His lips always caused her head to short circuit.

'Hmm?' Fitz smiled against her skin.

'We need to decide about Jacksonville. Cecelia is going to be back in here in two minutes for an answer.' Olivia pulled back and looked at him.

'You can do it…' he started and Olivia's face lit up. 'IF…you spend the night with me tonight.'

'You're using sex as a bargaining tool?' Olivia was shocked.

'You're the one that taught me the art of negotiation.'

'You are shameless. Fine. But you are strong arming me when all I want to do is help you.' She agreed.

'Oh I want to help you too, Miss Pope. I want to help you….' Fitz's tongue started an outline on Olivia's earlobe. 'out of these constricting clothes, and into my bed, and then I want to take my tongue and help you come….'

'Did you all decide?' CeCe walked in. She should have been embarrassed at the sight but she wasn't. She had been able to effectively interrupt them when things would heat up and it made her happy. She couldn't change the fact that Fitz loved Olivia but she would keep their physical interaction to a minimum as much as possible. She knew they weren't spending the night together so if she could keep their alone time restricted she believed she still had a way in. A man like Fitz was sexually charged. He wouldn't be able to go without for long.

Fitz smiled at Olivia who was still breathless and flush from his tongue and words. 'She's going to Jacksonville.'

'Perfect!' CeCe said.

'I have to go. I have a meeting but I will be back for our campaign meeting at two.' Olivia said. She kissed Fitz softly on the lips and left the Oval Office.

'Liv, this is a surprise. I haven't seen you in weeks.' James said as he opened the door.

Olivia smiled. 'Hi James. Is Cyrus here?'

'Yeah, he's putting Ella down for her nap. I thought you two were on the outs?' James asked as he led Olivia into the kitchen.

'Things are tough right now. That's why I am here. I want to try and fix things.' Liv said quietly.

'Well if you can get him out of the mood he's been in since he was fired both Ella and I would be eternally grateful.'

Olivia laughed. 'I will see what I can do.'

'Liv? What are you doing here?' They turned to see Cyrus standing in the atrium. Olivia's heart sank. He looked tired and miserable.

'I'll leave you two to it.' James said. 'You…be nice.' He directed the comment at Cyrus as he passed him.

'Hi Cy.' Olivia said.

'Why are you here?'

'I wanted to talk to you.'

'About?'

'Cyrus…'

'I've been following the campaign coverage. You're doing a great job as would be expected. And it seems that I was wrong about America's reaction to you. They love you Liv. They love you and Fitz together.'

'Well that remains to be seen. It could be a bit of the honeymoon phase.'

'No I don't think that is it. People can see what I never did. You and Fitz are the real deal.' Cyrus smiled sadly at her.

'Cyrus, I don't want things to be like this. Not between you and I and not between you and Fitz. We used to be a team. Fitz and I are your daughter's godparents. We have both known you the majority of our adult lives. We can fix this. I know we can.'

'He hates me Liv.'

'He doesn't. He's mad and he's incredibly hurt. But he will forgive you if you give him a reason to. Take it from someone who has had to ask him for forgiveness more time than I can count.'

'I've done so much damage. I don't think even Olivia Pope can fix it.'

'She can try. And she has an idea.'

'Oh?'

'I want you to work on the campaign with me.' Olivia said confidently,

'Are you out of your mind?! Fitz does not want me within a hundred mile radius of that campaign. Are you trying to sabotage your relationship, Olivia?'

'No. I am trying to get this man re-elected. I need you to do that. Cecelia has her hands in too much. She is his Chief of Staff AND she is trying to meddle in the campaign. Fitz spends more time reminding her that her function is COS and that the campaign is strictly my domain. She's making me crazy.'

'She has a thing for him, you know?'

'I know.'

'Liv, he will never ok it.'

'He doesn't have to. I am running the campaign.' Olivia smirked boldly.

Fitz and Cecelia were waiting for Olivia in the Oval Office. Fitz was getting impatient because Liv was late which was out of character for her.

'Louise? Did she call?' Fitz yelled out the door.

'I am right here, Mr. President. No need to shout.' Olivia appeared in the door way. 'Cecelia, can you give us two minutes, please?'

'Um sure…' CeCe said and went out the door. Olivia closed it behind her.

'What's going on, Livvie? Why were you late? You're never late.' Fitz asked her.

'I know. I am sorry. I had to pick something up for the meeting. I am only ten minutes late. No big deal.' She smiled slyly and kissed him softly on the mouth. When he responded she deepened the kiss and after a few seconds moved her mouth to his throat. She felt his breath hitch and she moved up to behind his ear and started to nibble.

'Livvie, we have a meeting. What are you doing?' he breathed out.

'Kissing you.'

'Liv, what are you buttering me up for?'

'Remember this morning when you said you wished you could hide things from me sometimes? Well I get it now.' Olivia took a step back and looked at him.

'Mmmhmm. What's going on?'

'I need you to listen to me and not get mad.' Olivia said nervously biting her lip.

'Liv.'

'Ok. I want to bring someone in to help with the campaign. I need additional expertise. Especially if I am going to take on a more visual role. Cecelia is driving me crazy with all of her interfering and her constantly batting her eyelashes at you. I just think that another political animal would be helpful.'

'She does not bat her eyelashes at me. You're still jealous?' Fitz asked amused.

'_Still_ implies I was jealous which I was not. It's just annoying.'

'Oh ok. You weren't jealous. Whatever you say.'

'Stop it. This isn't about that. It's about the workload. It's just going to get harder from here. You brought someone in on your last campaign and look how well that turned out.' Olivia smiled.

'Are you bringing in another you?'

'There is only _one_ Olivia Pope.' She responded with her hands on her hips to drive the point home.

'Ok. Well as I told you the campaign is all you. Bring in whoever you want.'

'Perfect! He's here. He's waiting outside. I wanted him to be part of the meeting. I'll go get him.'

'Um...ok. You're being really weird.' Fitz said as she started out of the room. She stopped and shot him a look before going out the door. He went behind his desk and picked up something CeCe wanted him to go over. He heard the door open but didn't look up.

'Good afternoon, Mr. President.' Cyrus said.

Fitz raised his head and then his eyebrows. 'Cyrus?'

**Ok kids here you go! Once again your reviews have been amazing and inspiring. I really hope you are all falling as in love with this version of Fitz as I have. Don't worry Liv will have to answer for this bait and switch. Don't be too mad at her. She's got a plan. Plus we kinda need the band back together to win this thing, assuming Cy can stay on his leash. Happy reading and let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

The three of them stood silently in the tension filled room. Neither man knowing what to say and Olivia trying to gauge just how much trouble she was in with Fitz. Finally she exhaled and moved to stand in front of him.

'Before you get angry please hear me out.' She pleaded cautiously. Fitz looked at her with a fire she hadn't seen in a very long time. She could tell he was battling old insecurities when it came to Olivia and Cyrus working seemingly behind his back. Olivia placed her hand on his cheek and forced eye contact. 'Please, Fitz?'

'Liv, this is a bad idea.' Cyrus said.

'Cyrus, be quiet. Fitz?' Olivia replied. Fitz's eyes softened slightly and he nodded at her. 'Thank you. Now I know what you are thinking. You are thinking I have gone behind your back to work with Cyrus. You think I don't believe you can win this without some sort of trickery or handling.'

'Isn't that what is happening?' Fitz said.

Olivia's heart broke. How could he still not see that she believed in him more than she believed in anyone else on the world including her?

'No, baby. That is not what is happening here. I have _always_ believed in you. I believe in you so much that I am about to put myself front and center in this campaign. First Lady in training so to speak and in order for me to do that I need someone to help me with the inner workings of this campaign. I need someone to take control of the media and the staff on the days that I am doing speeches and interviews. I can't do it all, Fitz.' Olivia explained.

'Fine. But why him?' Fitz asked curtly. He shot Cyrus a look filled with anger and annoyance.

'Because he is the best. There is not a single person that knows you better than he does. Cy knows how you work and what you stand for. He knows your moods and your temperament. He knows _you_. Aside from all of that Fitz, Cyrus loves you and you love him. Things should not be this way. All of us have let this get so out of control that we have forgotten what bonded the three of us to begin with and that was you, Fitzgerald Grant. This team was put together _for you_ and it is _unstoppable_ when we work toward the same goal.'

'I don't trust him.'

'I know. And he knows it too. That is something that is going to have to be earned. I can't make you say yes to this and ultimately it is you decision. This is your campaign and you need to have run the way _you_ want it to. You can't just hand it over to me. Fitz, this is your chance to make it what you wanted it to be the first time around. This is your chance to be clean and noble and brilliant. This is your chance to make this campaign yours. Cyrus and I will just be here to deal with the mechanics. You're the heart and soul. I will back you every single step of the way. I will support every single choice you make so if you really don't want him here, I will walk him out myself. The only thing I ask is that you listen to what he has to say. Will you do that?'

Fitz reluctantly nodded. He was still angry but he would listen to Cyrus because Olivia asked him to. He couldn't tell her no. If we was completely honest, he didn't want to. Olivia smiled softly and ran her hand across his chest. She grabbed his hand and led him to the sofa where she pulled him to sit next to her. She did not let go of his hand. Olivia and Fitz waited as Cyrus took a seat across from them.

'Sir, I have done a lot of things that I am not proud of. I have cause havoc and hurt people over the last four years. I have done things that I didn't ever believe I was capable of doing. I am ashamed and sorry for more evil acts then I care to remember. You were the person affected the most by my own greed and desire for power. I used you. I lied to you. I manipulated you. I did all of it for mostly personal gain. I forced your hand so many times that I don't even deserve to be within the walls of this building right now. One thing I have never done to you is apologize. I have not told you that I am sorry for everything I did in the name of your Presidency that was really my own fear of being without what I thought I needed….power. I am sorry I wasn't on your side. I am sorry I conspired with others to defraud and manipulate you. I am mostly sorry that I never stopped to recognize the man you really are. Somewhere along the line I forgot how great you have always been. A once in a generation, kind of politician with the potential to change the world. I allowed myself to somehow become Big Jerry in this mess. I started to fill your head with lies and nonsense that caused you to stumble. I am truly sorry for that and I can see how wrong that was now that I have been out of this for a while. Forcing you back to Mellie and keeping you from Liv was complete bullshit. The man you are with Olivia by your side is even greater than the man I already believed you to be. With Liv the sky is the limit. There is nothing you won't conquer with her. I see it now. I recognize it now and I feel like a fucking moron for not encouraging it. I don't deserve your forgiveness or hers. I don't deserve a chance to make this right but I want to right it. I want to work with you and Liv on this campaign. On a campaign we run completely above the board. A campaign that is honest and honorable and patriotic. A campaign that is about who you are. If you give me the opportunity I promise you will not regret it.' Cyrus spoke from his heart. He poured every bit of remorse and shame he had into his words in the hopes Fitz would believe him.

Fitz listened. He wanted to believe what Cyrus was saying but he just couldn't. Not yet. Too much damaged had been done. He needed time. He needed to digest what both Olivia and Cyrus had said to him. 'I need some time.' He said simply.

'That's fair. You know how to reach me.' Cyrus nodded at both of them and left the room.

'Are you mad at me?' Olivia asked.

'A little bit, yeah. If this is going to work and I mean _us_ not the campaign, not the Presidency. I mean you and me. If it's going to work you cannot go behind my back, Livvie. You can't hide things.'

'I know. I'm sorry but I knew if I told you….'

'That's just it, Liv! You're 'handling'! You're 'fixing'! I do not need you to be my fixer anymore! I need you to be my partner. I need you to be my Livvie!' Fitz was shouting.

'Fitz….I….' Liv started.

'Sorry to interrupt but we have a schedule to keep. Sir, you're needed in the Situation Room.' Cecelia was standing in the doorway.

'Thank you, CeCe.' Fitz said and turned back to face Olivia. 'I don't think tonight is a good idea. I will see you tomorrow. We can reschedule the campaign meeting.' Fitz said to her and walked out with Cecelia leaving a terrified Olivia alone in the Oval.

A few hours later Fitz and Cecelia returned to the Oval Office. It was after seven and Fitz was tired from the day. He fell into his chair heavily and sighed.

'Is there anything I can get for you?' CeCe asked.

'No, CeCe. I am fine. You can go. It's getting late.' He answered and he closed his eyes.

'I don't mind staying if you would like some company. It seemed like things were a little tense with Olivia earlier.'

'Yeah.' Fitz said not opening his eyes. Cecelia looked at him for a moment. She could see the anguish in his face. Whatever had happened with Olivia was weighing heavily on him. She moved beside his chair and leaned against his desk.

'Wanna talk about it?' she asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Fitz furrowed his brow and opened his eyes. He was startled by the look in her eyes. It was unmistakable desire and he immediately felt his guard go up. 'CeCe….' He started.

'No one has to know, Fitz. I can be here for you and no one will ever know.' CeCe whispered as she moved in front of him.

Fitz looked up at her. 'CeCe, no.' He stopped speaking when she placed both hands on his shoulders and started to lean into his space. 'CeCe…'

'What in the hell is going on in here!?' Cecelia jumped back when she heard Olivia's booming voice. Olivia slammed the door as Fitz scrambled to his feet.

'Livvie…'

'Don't 'Livvie' me! What the hell did I just walk in on Fitzgerald?!' Olivia was roaring at him.

'Liv…' CeCe started to explain but stopped when Olivia's focused shifted from Fitz to her. Alerting Liv to Cecelia's presence was a mistake that CeCe immediately realized.

'One, I have told you repeatedly not to call me 'Liv'! Two, it is in your best interest to keep your mouth shut. Three, if you don't get your ass away from him in the next five seconds I am going to rip ever strand of hair out of your trifling socialite head!' Olivia hollered. Cecelia moved to the other side of the desk and froze. She was afraid to get too close to Liv who had moved between both sofas.

'Ok. Livvie please calm down. Nothing happened.' Fitz interjected.

'Only because I walked in! I came down here to talk to you. To talk about Cyrus and I find you mid lap dance with _her_!'

'That is not what was going on here.' Cecelia said.

'I thought I told you not to speak!' Olivia moved toward her but was blocked by Fitz.

'Liv, no. Now calm down.' Fitz faced her completely. 'Look at me.' He was trying to get her to focus on him instead of Cecelia. 'Livvie, look at me.' Her eyes met his. He felt like a knife had been plunged into his heart. Olivia's eyes were filled with hurt and fear. 'Nothing happened ok. She made a move. I told her no and if you hadn't have walked in; I would have stood up and opened the door for her to leave. If you think I am lying to you, go out and ask Tom to show you the tape.' Fitz explained and pointed to the ceiling. Olivia looked up for a moment and then back to him. She looked into his eyes and tried to find any hint of untruth. She couldn't find any. Olivia took a deep breath and lowered her head.

'I believe you.' She said softly. He placed his finger beneath her chin and guided her face to meet his eyes. He searched her face for confirmation and she smiled slightly and blushed. She was jealous and silly and she knew it.

'I am so relieved. Olivia, I am sorry. I wouldn't want to cause issues between us. We need to be able to be on the same side.' Cecelia said.

Before he could react Olivia had moved to Fitz and was now in Cecelia's face. 'Livvie….'

'Listen to me Cecelia. I know you have had a thing for Fitz for a very long time. I remember all the dirty little fantasies you would share with me during the election. I never told him because you actually are good at your job but make no mistake Miss Porter I have my eye on you. You make another move like that and I promise, you will live to regret it. Trust me on that. Going forward you will keep your hands to yourself. If I catch you breaking this rule I will make sure you lose the use of said hand. Now you are going to take your desperate little self home for the night. And Cecelia I recommend you stay out of my way for the next few days because I cannot promise that will be as civilized as I am being now. Am I making myself perfectly clear?' Olivia seethed.

Cecelia nodded and hurried out the door. Olivia leaned against the front of Fitz's desk with her arms folded across her chest and looked at him.

'Dirty, little fantasies?' he asked.

'Don't. Don't even start. I am not at all interested in discussing that.' Olivia answered.

'I will fire her tomorrow.' He said simply.

'If you want to fire her go for it but don't do it for me. I am not going to be dictating your staff. That is all you. But you touch her and I will call Huck.' Olivia said. 'I am not kidding, Fitz.' She replied once she saw his lips curl into a smirk. He walked toward her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his hands on her ass.

'First, don't threaten me with Huck. It will give me nightmares. Second, there is no chance of that happening. I am in love with you. There is no one else I will ever want. I am so hopelessly in love with you that I barely even realized CeCe was a woman.' He joked.

'Ha ha. Funny. Look I came here to apologize for sandbagging you with Cy today. You were right. I should have talked to you first. You and I are a team. That's the most important thing. I won't let it happen again.'

'I understand why you did it Liv. I just need you to be my partner not my handler. That is the only way we can make it. When you handle me things get out of control. People lie and someone always gets hurt. We have to be in this together. All the way. Ok?' He gave her his puppy dog eyes.

'Ok.' She kissed him softly.

'I will call Cyrus tomorrow and talk with him. If he can abide by some ground rules and is willing to run every move by either you or me, I will agree. But I want to talk to him first.'

'That sounds fair. Whatever you want to do I will back you.' Olivia said.

'Now…..about tonight…..I think the deal was you get Jacksonville and I get a sleepover with my girl.' He smiled at her.

'Well that _was_ the deal but then you told me you didn't think it was a good idea.' She teased. 'So I didn't bring anything to sleep in.'

Fitz laughed and lifted her up. 'Trust me, Miss Pope. You won't need anything to sleep in.' He kissed her passionately as she started to giggle.

**Whoa! Liv sure laid into CeCe but what the hell was she thinking? Do you think Fitz will fire her? How do you think the talk with Cy will go? Will the band get back together? Next chapter is going to bring some sexy time so get ready. I am also planning something really big and amazing for our First Lady in training soon. I promise to update Guilt and Innocence tomorrow at some point. Thanks for reading and please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

Olivia went to her office to gather a suit and some shoes. She kept a couple of changes of clothes handy in case of an emergency. Spending the night with Fitz for the first time since they had decided to give their relationship a real shot was not an emergency per se, however the ache that had developed low in her belly after his kiss had filled her with a sense of urgency that was unparalleled to anything else. She made her way through the White House halls toward the residence. A part of her was terrified. While sex had never been an issue with them, this was a 'first time' of sorts. It was going to be the first time they made love as a couple in the real world. No more stolen moments or rendezvous in darkened hotel rooms or closets. Fitz was going to make love to her in his bed in his room in the White House. Olivia felt like a virgin bride.

'Hi.' She said as she stepped into his room.

'Hi.' They stood and stared at one another for a moment. They both knew the implications this next step had. This night was going to seal their union. There would be no going back after, not that they could even if they wanted to.

Olivia broke the connection first and laid her suit over the chair in the corner. She felt him move up behind her. Fitz wrapped his arm around her waist and rested his hand on her stomach. Liv leaned back so her head was resting on his chest. His breath was hot against her ear as he spoke.

'Maybe we should keep some of your things in the closet. Half of it is completely bare now.'

Olivia inhaled sharply. 'Maybe we should.'

'That would make it easier for you to be here with me more often, don't you think?' he whispered as his hand made its way under her shirt.

'Yes.' She moaned back as his mouth began to make its way up her neck. 'You keep doing that I will move my entire wardrobe over here tomorrow.'

Fitz smiled against her skin and continued to kiss her. His hand had moved up underneath her bra and was massaging her breast. Olivia was having a hard time breathing. This always happened with him. He was the only man that could make her forget who she was with just a touch. Fitz began to pull her shirt up over her head. Olivia raised her arms to help him. Once the garment was off he went to work on her bra, once that was on the floor Fitz turned her to face him. Olivia started to remove his tie and shirt. After a couple moments both Olivia and Fitz stood topless, breathless, and desperate for the other's mouth. They crashed into each other in an explosion of tongues, teeth, and breath. Fitz moved his hands down her arms and to the zipper on her side. She gasped as she felt his fingers rub against her bare hip. She opened her eyes to a small smirk on his lips. He kissed down her body, sinking to the floor and taking her pants with him. Olivia stepped out of them and Fitz threw them to the side. Olivia tried in vain to temper her breathing as he stayed on his knees and branded his name on every inch of her stomach with his tongue. Liv's head fell back as her hands went in to his curls.

'Fitz…' she breathed out. His hands started to move up her left leg and stopped just before her center causing a small whimper to escape her lips. His tongue danced around her belly button. Olivia could feel chills cover her entire body. The things this man could do to her with his tongue were amazing.

Fitz looked up at his woman. His Livvie. Her head was tossed back but he could see the expression on her face. She was happy and aroused and incredibly beautiful. He smiled and hooked his thumbs into her white lace thong and pulled it down slowly. Once he had them off, he gripped onto her hips as she widened her stance. Fitz resumed tasting the skin on her belly and worked himself down to her center. Without warning his tongue darted along her bundle of nerves and her body involuntarily jerked. She tightened her grip on his hair as he began to lick her there. His hand moved from it place on her hip and he pushed one finger into her. Olivia cried out. Fitz continued to lick and suckle her until she screamed his name so loudly he half expected the Secret Service to come storming in. Fitz started another trail of kisses up her body this time. She held on to him for dear life because she couldn't stand on her own. He had effectively turned her legs into jelly. Once he was standing he kissed her mouth. Olivia could taste herself on his lips, and it just increased her desire for more. That was how it always was with Fitz. She always wanted more. Olivia unbuckled his belt and undid his pants pushing them to the floor. His boxers following immediately after. Fitz kicked both away and lifted Olivia to his waist. She wrapped her legs around him tightly as their mouths attacked one another. Fitz walked them over to his bed and before she could react she was on her back. Fitz pulled away and looked at her. He had made love to her more times than he could count but never in his bed and never with her being fully committed to him. He had always been hers even before he knew her. But she always fought against letting herself become his however now, in this moment she was finally surrendering. They belonged to one another and always would.

'Livvie, I love you.' Fitz said as he lined up at her opening.

She smiled at him and ran her hand from his cheek to his neck. 'I love you.'

Fitz paused for a moment to look into her eyes. All of the fear, doubt, and shame was gone. Olivia was all in and he felt his heart swell. He had what he had wanted from the day he set eyes on her.

'I want to marry you.' He whispered as he pushed into her. Olivia winced and gasped both at the intrusion of him and at his declaration. He always talked about marrying her and it was something she fantasized about but never let it be anything more than that. Fitz rocked them as Olivia squeezed her legs around him. They looked at each other. Olivia felt tears sting her eyes as she saw the naked look on his face. The way he loved her was unheard of in real life. He was a dream. No he was THE dream. Her dream. Even if she wanted to she couldn't deny him.

'Yes.' She said.

'Yes?'

'I'll marry you.'

Fitz felt something within him break. He continued to make love to her like it was the first time. They became something different in that moment. They became something that felt primitive. They were two halves made whole. They had been waiting for the other for so long that the knowledge they were finally one settled them.

Fitz rolled them over and watched with wonder as Olivia rose above him and rolled her hips with hands splayed on his chest. She moved like a dancer and he was mesmerized by her. Enamored with her. Devoted to her. Fitz moved his hands to her hips and helped her move faster. Her cries echoing in the room as she felt two complete orgasms wash over her. The last one being so strong she felt it begin at her toes and release in full sobs. The strength of Olivia's pleasure caused him to let go. He pulled her to his chest and held her close and he spilled his warm seed into her. As they came down together he held her head to his shoulder and ran his fingers through her slightly damp hair. She concentrated on regulating her breathing.

'It has always been amazing with you but that…..that was…..perfection. You are perfect, Mr. President.'

Fitz chuckled and lifted her so could pull out. She whined a bit. Once they were no longer joined she took her place back on his chest.

'Livvie, you realize you agreed to marry me, right?' Fitz said. He had apprehension in his voice.

'I know what I said.'

'You're not taking it back?'

'No. We obviously have things to get in order and I will want a real proposal with a ring and the whole nine yards but I will say yes. I will always say yes.'

'Fair enough.' He smiled and kissed the top of her head. Olivia fell asleep content and happy listening to his heartbeat. That night they both dreamt of small children with curly black hair and blue-gray eyes.

**Ok guys! This is ALL fluff so it's a little short. We will get back to the campaign and crazy CeCe next chapter! Please let me know what you think. **


	9. Chapter 9

Cecelia sat in the Oval Office somewhat annoyed. Fitz was now twenty minutes late for their daily briefing. She wasn't really all that annoyed with him being late, she was annoyed that he was late because of Olivia. She had heard through the White House grapevine that Olivia had in fact spent the night in the residence. She knew she should have expected it but part of her thought Olivia would stick to the 'no sleepovers' rule Liv had imposed.

'CeCe, sorry I am late. It's been one of those mornings.' Fitz said as he walked in. CeCe stood up until Fitz sat down and then resumed her sitting position.

'Not a problem, sir.' She smiled halfheartedly. 'Louise gave me your schedule for the day. You have an hour blocked out this morning for 'campaign strategy'? Is that a meeting with Olivia? I just want to be prepared.'

'Actually, CeCe, you won't be needed for that meeting.' Fitz replied as he looked over a couple of things on his desk.

'Oh? So it's an Olivia only meeting?'

'No. Olivia is not part of this meeting.'

'Ok…well I will leave you to it. I will come back after your meeting to coordinate the rest of the day.' CeCe said confused.

'Sir, Mr. Beene is here.' Lauren stepped in and said.

'Thanks Lauren. Please send him in.' Fitz said. CeCe froze in her spot.

'Cyrus Beene is your meeting?' she asked with wide eyes.

'Yes.'

'Your former Chief of Staff Cyrus Beene?'

'Yes. Liv wants him to help her on the campaign since she will be taking on speaking engagements and interviews. Nothing has been finalized because I am not sure I can trust Cyrus so we are meeting to try and establish some ground rules and maybe establish a little bit of trust.' Fitz explained.

'Oh….ok.' Cecelia huffed out. Now she was mad. She could see what Olivia was doing. First it would be the campaign and then she would move Cyrus right back in as COS.

'Good Morning, Mr. President, Miss Porter.' Cyrus said as he entered the room.

'Cyrus. Please have a seat. I will see you later CeCe.' Fitz said.

Cecelia looked blankly at Fitz and then forced a smile and nodded at Cyrus on her way out. 'Lauren, do you know where Miss Pope right now?

'I just saw her head into her office.' Lauren asked.

'Thank you.' CeCe responded and made a beeline for Olivia's door.

XXX

'I have to say I was surprised to get your call, Sir.' Cyrus said after a few moments of silence.

'I was surprised I made it, Cy to be honest. There has been a lot of damage done and I am still angry with you, I am not sure it can be repaired. That said Olivia seems to believe you are worth another chance. Since I trust her judgment as both a professional and my partner I agreed to sit down with you and discuss you joining the re-election campaign.' Fitz said.

'Ok. Well what do you want to know? How can I ease your mind?'

'Words won't ease my mind, Cyrus. The only thing that will do that is time. What this meeting is about is what will be expected of you if we bring you in.'

'Understandable. I am willing to do whatever you and Olivia feel is necessary.' Cyrus answered.

'Good, Cyrus because I am going to keep you on the shortest leash you have ever seen. If you even attempt to chew through your leash there will be significant consequences.' Fitz was strong and confident in his statement.

'I understand.'

'You will not under any circumstances interfere in _any_ aspect of my personal relationship with Olivia. That is off limits. I don't even want to hear you so much as give us a suggestion on how to pose for photographs. There will be no mind games, Romeo and Juliet comments, references to booty calls, or you touting the end of the Republic as we know it because I love her. You will run all things by one of us before making changes or statements. We work this thing as a three headed monster. This will be a team effort. However _you_ are not the quarterback, Cyrus. The only person that will call the plays without the consent of the others is me. _NOT_ you! Is that understood?' Fitz hardened his gaze so that Cyrus knew his place.

'Yes, sir.'

'Any deviation from this plan and I will have Tom personally escort you to the basement of the Pentagon. Now that we have that settled, welcome back Cyrus.' Fitz stood and reached his hand out. Cyrus stood and shook Fitz's hand. 'Liv is in her office, she's expecting you.'

'Thank you, sir.' Cyrus nodded and headed for the door. 'I won't let you down.' He paused and said.

'I hope not, Cyrus. I really hope not.' Fitz replied. Cyrus nodded and walked out.

XXX

'Come in!' Olivia shouted to the knock at her door. She was expecting Cyrus any moment now.

'What in the hell do you think you are doing, Olivia?' Cecelia spat as she shut the door with a little too much force.

Olivia's head snapped up from her laptop at the tone of CeCe's voice. 'Excuse me?'

'I know what you are doing, Olivia! It won't work!' Cecelia was shouting.

'Cecelia, you need to lower your voice and change your tone immediately.' Olivia warned as she stood up. 'What are you talking about?'

'Cyrus Beene! I know Fitz is meeting with him now. Now Fitz is under the impression that he is just here to help you with the campaign but I know this is your attempt to get me out of here and move Cyrus back in.'

'Cecelia, Cyrus is only here to help with the campaign. He is not here to replace you.'

'Right! Look Olivia I am sorry that you walked in on Fitz and I but nothing happened. Just because you are insecure with the fact that he is working closely with me, doesn't make it ok or professional to try and replace me. The only person that can replace me is the President of the United States which you are not so back off!'

Olivia eyes flashed with fury and her body tensed up. 'Ok. You really want to change your tone CeCe. I am not your employee and you will not issue warnings to me. I do not have to justify anything to you with regard to the way I choose to handle the President's campaign. Cyrus Beene will be working _with_ me not _for_ the President. If you choose to believe differently then maybe I am not the one with insecurity issues. Now get out of my office!' Olivia seethed.

CeCe and Olivia stood locked in a staring contest. Neither woman willing to back down. There was soft knock at the door.

'Come in!' Olivia shouted not taking her eyes off of CeCe's. Cyrus walked in and could immediately feel the tension.

'Ladies? Am I interrupting?' he asked.

'No, Cyrus. Cecelia was just leaving, weren't you?' Olivia said curtly.

'This is not over, Olivia. Not by a long shot.' Cecelia hissed. 'I will take this straight to Fitz if I have to.'

'Do not threaten me Cecelia and stop calling the President by his first name. You are not his friend you are his employee. In this building and during business hours you will refer to him as 'Mr. President', 'President Grant', of 'Sir'. Do you understand?'

'Go to hell, Olivia.' Cecelia said and walked out. Cyrus stood slack jawed as Olivia took deep breaths to stop herself from going after CeCe.

'What was that all about?' Cyrus asked.

Olivia rolled her eyes and sat down. 'That woman makes me miss Mellie. She thinks you are here to replace her. Anyway forget it. How did it go?'

'I am in!' Cyrus smiled.

XXX

'Livvie?' Fitz called out as he walked into the residence.

'I am in here.' She called from the bedroom. Fitz walked in to Olivia both packing and unpacking.

'What's happening here?' Fitz asked as he took off his suit jacket and threw it on the chair next to him.

'Huck and Quinn went and got some of my things. You did say you wanted me to keep some clothes here right?' she smiled.

Fitz smiled back as he walked to her. He wrapped an arm around her waist from behind as she continue rummaging through her things. She stopped when she felt his mouth on her neck. 'I _did_ say that.' He smiled against her skin.

'Come on now, Grant. I have to finish up here. Cyrus and I leave early for Jacksonville.' She whined.

'You're really sure you want to do this?' Fitz asked her as he moved to the other side of the bed.

'Yes. Unless you don't want me to.' Olivia said with an eyebrow raised.

'I just want you to be comfortable and safe. I don't want you to be attacked or interrogated over our relationship.' He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

Olivia pushed her things to the side and crawled up on the bed so she was lying on her stomach and looking up at him. 'Don't worry. I promise I will be fine. We will look at this as a test run. If it gets out of control or too difficult I won't do another one. But we won't know until we try and at some point we are both going to have to accept that this is going to be my life for the next four years.' She said as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Fitz leaned in and kissed her softly on the mouth. 'You'll be great.'

'Now that we've that under settled we need to talk about CeCe, Fitz.'

Fitz furrowed his brow. He hadn't actually talked to CeCe outside of meetings that day but could tell by the seriousness in Olivia's eyes that something was not right. 'Ok?'

'She came into my office very angry today. She was shouting about Cyrus. She thinks I brought him in to eventually move him back into the COS spot effectively removing her from your life. She threatened to go to you over the whole thing. I just can't with her anymore, Fitz. There is clearly a lot of resentment there. I am not telling you to fire her but she needs to be kept out of campaign business and away from me. I can't promise that I will be able to hold back if there is one more confrontation like that. I let her off pretty easy considering she made a very aggressive play for my boyfriend. She needs to be grateful that I didn't scratch those pretty baby blues out!'

Fitz laughed at the image of tiny Olivia climbing up a much taller Cecelia to scratch her eyes out. 'Ok. I will talk to her. I will make it perfectly clear that she is too stay out of campaign and away from my very jealous girlfriend.'

'I am not jealous! She's just brazen when it comes to you and I don't like it.'

'Right…jealous.'

'Shut up!'

Fitz laughed and pulled her up so she was straddling his lap. 'It's ok to be jealous, Livvie. You think I don't know what it's like? Trust me I do. But it doesn't matter what kind of tricks she pulls, I will never fall for it. I belong to you. There's no one else. There will never be anyone else.'

'I love you.' Olivia said was a small smile and tears in her eyes. She could not remember a single other person in her life that made her feel the way Fitz did. When he said he belonged to her she believed him. She believed that he would never even entertain the thought of another woman.

'I love you, too.' He kissed her. It was sweet and gentle at first but with the contact between them it quickly turned passionate.

'Mmm….Fitz we can't do this. I have clothes all over the bed.' Liv protested as he removed the blue cotton tank top she was wearing.

'OK.' Fitz said and stood. Olivia held on, locking her legs around his waist as his tongue pushed into her mouth again. He held her with one arm as the other went to work on the grey yoga pants she was wearing.

'Fitz….' She protested again.

'You said I can't make love to you on the bed. I guess I will just have to make love to you on the floor then.' He smiled and then covered her mouth again as he sunk to the floor with Liv still locked around his waist. Olivia thought about protesting some more but decided to forget it. She wanted him and she was going to be gone for the next two days.

'Mmm…Ok….Mr. President.'

'I love when you call me that.' He growled back to her.

**Here is the latest. The next chapter is going to be about Liv's Jacksonville speech. How do you think it will go? Let me know how you felt about this chapter. Until next time! **


	10. Chapter 10

'Ugh. This humidity is out of control, Cyrus.' Olivia muttered. She was grateful she had chosen to pull her hair back into a tight bun otherwise she was sure she would be dying. She had originally planned on wearing a pantsuit but changed her mind when Ally told you how hot and humid it was going to be in Jacksonville. Luckily she listened to Fitz and packed her light pink pique dress. It wasn't the most breathable fabric but it was better than pants and a blazer.

'It's Florida, Liv. It's always humid. How are you feeling?' Cyrus responded.

'Sweaty.'

'I meant...'

'I know what you meant. I am fine. Don't worry.' They were standing back behind the small stage that had been constructed at a local college for the rally. This particular gathering was for women voters. Fitz had always struggled with the female vote and with the Democratic candidate pointing out the obvious issues with Fitz's fidelity and his relationships with both Mellie and Olivia, it was imperative that they reach out for the female vote now. Cyrus was initially against Olivia being the one to speak at this event but when Cecelia went over the numbers he conceded. Despite the skepticism women had about Fitz, they loved Olivia. If anyone could get women on board with Fitzgerald Grant III it was Olivia Pope.

'Ok, kid. You're up. Just stay on script and try not to let hecklers get to you.' Cyrus said as the President of the college announced Olivia as the key note speaker. Olivia took a deep breath and squeezed Cyrus' hand on her way. Olivia walked up the five stairs to the stage and smiled and waved while Beyonce's _Run the World _blared from the speakers. The crowd cheered as she shook the hand of the college's President and thanked her. The music and audience quieted as soon as she took the podium.

'Good afternoon, Jacksonville! First I would like to thank President Cameron and Jacksonville College for letting us have this rally today. I would also like to thank all of you for coming out. It's an exciting thing to see so many women, especially young women taking an interest in the future of this country. You are the leaders of tomorrow and your voice matters so thank you for giving me the opportunity to talk to you today about an amazing man that wants to spend the next four years improving this nation so that when you graduate, you will move into something better. Something great. When I met Fitzgerald Grant I wasn't that much older than you are now. I was fairly new to the workforce and idealistic and hopeful. A friend of mine asked me to come on to the Grant campaign. When I got there I was expecting a pampered, entitled, groomed politician. Everyone knew Fitzgerald Grant II, two term Governor, four term Senator, but we were less familiar with his son. I just assumed he would be a brat, you know? An Ivy League brat. Well let me tell you all….I was completely right.' Olivia smiled as the crowd laughed. 'He was….at first. He did not want help from anyone. So he fired on my first day. Most people don't know that. He fired ME…Olivia Pope. I know! Right? A total brat. Luckily he took that back and I started working for him, with him. As the weeks rolled on I saw a man that so passionately and deeply wanted to be President for all the right reasons. Fitz wanted to help people. He wanted to change the country, leave his mark. And he wanted to do it all completely above board. No dirty tactics. No tricks. Just him. Now politics doesn't always allow for that but he didn't care. Fitz was adamant he was going to win on his terms. Things didn't play out quite the way he wanted. Mistakes were made and mud was slung but he got the prize. He won the Oval. I thought I had seen the best of him on the trail but god was I wrong! What I saw and what I fell in love with on the trail was nothing compared to what he did as President. I watched as he moved mountains to bring change to this country. The DREAM Act, the rescuing of hostages, the capture of a genocidal leader, an assassination attempt, and now divorce and the resulting scandal, I watched him handle each thing with grace, strength, and ease. Fitz never once lost focus of what his job as President was and is. This is a man that believes so much in this nation and his relationship with its people that he took to national television to tell you the truth. Knowing full well that it could and likely would destroy his chances at re-election he admitted all. Fitz was not true to his marriage but he was true to his heart. And isn't that what we want our leaders to be? Isn't that as women what we want our men to be? Strong and brave enough to do the right thing. I could stand up here all day long and tell you why I love Fitz Grant. But how I feel doesn't matter. He has my vote. What he needs is your vote. So let's talk about what Fitz has done and plans to do for you, the young female minds of America.' Cyrus watched as Olivia highlighted the many strides Fitz had made in ensure financial aid, college credits, and making college affordable. She went on to talk about Fitz's stance that a woman's body is her own and she alone should be allowed to make decisions about her healthcare. Cyrus watched as she captivated the crowd. Mellie was able to get people to like her and cheer for her but Olivia was able to get them to believe in her, respect her, invest in her. It was a completely different take on 'First Lady'. It was no longer ornamental not functional. Olivia was the other part of Fitz. She spoke with him not for him. She stood with him, not next to him. Olivia was running for President right along with Fitz. Not because she had to but because that is what they were, a unit. So much better together focused on a common goal than they ever were apart.

'Ladies, I can't tell you who to vote for in November. Nor would I want to. I am going to ask you to seriously consider marking that little box next to the name Fitzgerald Grant on your ballot because he believes in you. He just needs you to believe in him. If you do I promise you will not regret it. Take it from someone whose entire life changed the moment she started believing in Fitz Grant. He really is the best person to run this country and help you accomplish your dreams and goals. I know he has been instrumental in helping me reach mine. Thank you for letting me go on and on about this very special man. Have a great afternoon and we will see you in November!' Olivia took a step back from the podium as the music and crowd started back up. She felt invigorated and proud. Olivia smiled brightly and waved as she left the stage.

Cyrus was clapping proudly when she reached him. 'Olivia! That was perfection!' Olivia shrugged and laughed as Cyrus pulled her into a tight hug.

XXX

'Sir, if you want to watch Miss Pope's speech it is about to start. I set it up for you on the laptop.' Lauren said as she set the computer on Fitz's desk.

'Thank you, Lauren, I do want to watch.' Fitz replied.

Lauren stood behind him as they watch Olivia take the stage.

'What's going on?' Cecelia asked as she walked into the Oval Office.

'Liv's speech.' Fitz answered not looking up. Cecelia came around and stood with Lauren. For the next twenty minutes the three of them watched as Olivia spoke.

'Wow! She is a very talented and enchanting speaker, sir. . They really took to her. If I had any doubt on who I was voting for she would have just helped me make up my mind.' Lauren said when it was over.

Fitz nodded and smiled to himself. He was so proud of Olivia. She was charming and funny and eloquent and amazing. 'Lauren, can you see if you can get either Liv or Cy on the phone? They are likely on their way to the airport. I'd like to talk to them before they get on the plane.'

Lauren nodded and walked back out to her desk. Cecelia moved to the front of the desk.

'Looks like sending Olivia to Jacksonville was the right call, CeCe.' Fitz smiled.

'Yes, sir. She did exactly what I thought she would do. Hopefully she and Cyrus can get her up there in a couple of other cities.' Cecelia responded.

'You understand why we need to keep you separate from the campaigning, right CeCe?'

'Sure. Olivia hates me.'

'Olivia does not hate you. I just need you here and focused on helping me to run the country. Olivia and Cyrus are the dynamic duo when it comes to running a campaign. It's just smarter this way.' Fitz explained.

'Sir, I have Miss Pope for you.' Lauren said from the doorway.

Fitz smiled. 'Thank you, Lauren.'

'I will come back in a few minutes.' Cecelia took the hint and left the room.

'Livvie?' Fitz said as he picked up the phone.

'Hi!'

'Hi!'

'Did you watch?'

'I did.'

'And?'

'And you were magic up there, baby. I am so proud of you!'

'Really?' Olivia was startled at her insecurity. Deep down she was afraid he was going to be disappointed and she just wanted to please him.

'Absolutely. You looked like a pro out there, Liv. I know you are used to speaking to the press and you did a lot of that while you worked here but speaking to the people is different. You were so completely you up there. Nothing was faked or manufactured. You just got up there and were my Livvie. If it played out to the audience the way it did to Lauren, you connected with them. It's good, baby. It's really good.'

'Cyrus said the same thing.'

'How do you feel? Were you comfortable?'

'I feel really great! I actually loved being up there and telling them how amazing and good you are.' Olivia said.

'Good. When you guys get back we can look at a few more stops for you.'

'I miss you, Fitz. A lot!'

'I miss you, too. What time does your flight get in?'

'Around nine.'

'You coming back here or going to your apartment?'

'I want to come there if it's ok?'

'It's ok.' He smiled at her coyness.

'All right well I am about to go through security. I will see you in a couple of hours. I love you so much.' Olivia said.

'Mmm. I love you too, Livvie. Safe flight. Bye.'

'Bye,'

XXX

It was a little after nine. Olivia had sent a text saying they had landed. Fitz was in the Oval Office working on a couple of things while he waited.

'Come in' he responded to the knock on the door.

'I wasn't sure you'd still be down here. I was just going to drop these off for you to go over tomorrow.' Cecelia said.

'Yeah. I just wanted to finish a couple of things before heading back for the night.' Fitz replied.

'Well don't feel the need to tackle these tonight. They'll keep until tomorrow. Have you eaten?'

'Um…no.'

'Would you like me to get you something?' her tone changed in a way that made Fitz look up.

'No. I am good. Thank you.'

'I don't mind at all. I mean you need someone to take care of you.' Cecelia moved closer to the side of the desk.

'Ok. CeCe sit down, please.' Fitz motioned to the chair. Cecelia looked confused but did as she was told. 'This has to stop.'

'I don't understand.'

'The flirting. The come ons. They need to stop.'

'But….'

'No. I have let a lot slide, CeCe. That display last week when Olivia walked in. The things you said to her. The comments and looks. But I can't look the other way anymore. You aren't learning. I am with Olivia. That is not going to change. You are disrespecting my relationship with her by continuing to behave as if it doesn't matter.'

'I just don't think she's the woman for you. She is too independent, too driven. You need someone that is devoted to you and only you.'

'Well it really isn't any of your concern, Cecelia. You work for me. That is where our relationship ends.'

'Olivia worked for you and that didn't stop the two of you.' Cecelia challenged.

'Please hear me, Cecelia. You and Olivia are not the same. You cannot take her place in any way, shape, or form. If you are entertaining any fantasy of a relationship beyond my COS, let me put that to rest right now. It. Will. Never. Happen. You will stop all of this now and you will start to respect both Olivia and my relationship with her. If that is not something you can do, I will expect your resignation first thing in the morning. Are we clear?'

Cecelia looked at him wide eyed. She was embarrassed and hurt. 'Yes, sir.' She said meekly.

'Good. That will be all.'

Cecelia stood and walked out with her head down. Fitz rolled his eyes and exhaled. He was startled when the other door to the Oval opened and Olivia walked in.

'Livvie?'

'Hi.' She smiled.

'When did you get here?' he stood as she moved toward him.

'When she offered to get you dinner.' Fitz moved out from behind his desk.

'Oh.'

'Oh?' Olivia smirked. She was standing in front of him. Fitz shrugged and put his hands on her hips. 'You're very sexy when you are being all direct and Presidential.'

'Is that so?' Fitz laughed.

'Mmmmhmmm.' Olivia moaned as she felt his hands moved around to her ass. 'You should take me to the residence or Tom is going to have another Oval Office sex tape to erase tomorrow.'

Fitz hissed at her and then picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Olivia giggled loudly as he carried her all the way to his bed, spanking her softly along the way.

**So I am not good a political jargon or speeches so I made it more about how Olivia sees Fitz than really issue heavy. I hope you all aren't too disappointed in me. That CeCe just doesn't know when to give up. Now that both Olivia and Fitz have been crystal clear, what do you think she will do? Will she resign? We'll see. Let me know what you thought of this chapter! Thanks for reading! **


	11. Chapter 11

Tom was doing his last sweep of the residence before heading down to the main part of the White House to be with the President. Jack was with him now. They really weren't both needed if the President was in the Oval Office but rules were rules. Tom was about to leave when the door to the President's bedroom opened.

'Miss Porter?' Tom was startled to see the President's Chief of Staff leaving the room.

'Oh hi Tom. I was just getting these briefs for the President. He left them on his nightstand and he didn't have time before his nine o'clock to come and get them.' CeCe smiled as she explained.

'Oh. Very well.' Tom said with a cocked eyebrow.

'See you down there.' CeCe chimed and left. Tom was uncomfortable with the situation. He opened the door to the President's bedroom and looked around. When he was satisfied nothing was out of place he headed down to the oval, making a mental note to mention it to the President.

XXXX

'The numbers from Jacksonville are in. And Liv, they could not be better. Going in over half of 'likely voters' were undecided. After you that number dropped significantly. Nearly a third said you had changed their minds in favor of Fitz. So what city would you like to tackle next, Miss Pope? Over the next six weeks we have Denver, Austin, Indianapolis, and Chicago. Take your pick. I think you should do at least two. What do you think, sir?' Cyrus explained. He, Liv, and Fitz were having a strategy meeting in Olivia's office. Cyrus really wanted to capitalize on Olivia's growing popularity.

'I think Liv should do whatever she wants to do. She has amazing instincts. She will make the right choice.' Fitz answered and both men shifted their attention to Olivia.

'I think Chicago and Denver.' She said.

'Chicago huh? Well maybe I can introduce you since Chicago is on my speaking agenda.' Fitz responded.

'Nope. I do my thing and that leads into you…the main event. I think it will be absolutely perfect.'

'I agree.' Cyrus said.

'Ok. Well Miss Pope it looks like you and I have a date in Chicago. You can walk back to the Oval with me and get the details from my laptop. Ally emailed them over this morning. I think the email said she was still waiting on your approval.' Fitz stated.

All three got up and headed down the hallway toward the Oval Office. Olivia headed in before Fitz and Cyrus who stopped to talk to Vice President Langston about her speaking engagements. She had reluctantly agreed to stay on the ticket with a promise from Olivia and Fitz to support her own run after the next term, regardless of their own outcome. Olivia sat down and opened up Fitz's laptop. Once it powered on she clicked on his email and found the email from Ally. After looking it over she responded back to Ally.

**'Ally, this all looks great. Please go ahead and make the arrangements with the venue and hotel. Make sure to send all the info over to the Secret Service so they can do what they need to do since the President will be in attendance. Thank you for all you do! ~OP'**

Olivia closed out of Fitz's email and was about to log off when a folder caught her eye. On his desktop Fitz had a folder that said 'Photos'. Olivia had been on his laptop numerous times and had never seen the folder. She figured they were pictures of or from the kids so she opened the folder. Her mouth immediately dropped when the thumbnails appeared in the folder. Liv clicked through the twenty or so photos of Cecelia Porter in various states of undress while in Fitz's bed. The final three photos showed a completely nude CeCe in very provocative photos including her bent completely over and another of her sitting with her legs spread open. Olivia felt her stomach turn and her eyes sting with tears_. Why does he have these on his computer? Is there something going on between them? He wouldn't cheat on me? Why wouldn't he? He cheated __**with **__me. _Olivia thought to herself. She couldn't breathe. She felt like someone just pulled the rug out from underneath her and she was falling. _Oh my god! _ She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of voices as the door opened. She quickly closed the folder and stood up. 'I have to go. I will see you both later.' Olivia stammered without making eye contact.

'Livvie? Are you ok?' Fitz asked.

'Yeah. Bye.' Her words were terse and she still didn't look at them. Fitz tried to move to her but she was out the door before he could.

'What was that?' Cyrus asked.

'I don't know. Maybe I should go after her?' Fitz answered.

'Sir, are you ready?' Cecelia asked as she walked in the other door.

'Oh damn it! Cy, can you please go check on her? I have to be in the Sit Room in five minutes.'

'Yes, yes, yes. Go!'

'Thanks, Cy.'

'What's going on?' Cecelia asked as Fitz gathered the briefs he needed from his desk.

'Olivia is upset about something.' Fitz responded absent mindedly.

'What?' CeCe asked.

'I don't know. Cy and I were in the hallway and she came in to answer an email and then she was upset.' Fitz explained.

'Oh. Well I hope she's ok.' Cecelia said. Fitz wasn't facing her so he missed the wicked smirk that played briefly on her lips but Cyrus caught it before she could hide it. Cyrus eyed her suspiciously as she walked out of the room behind Fitz.

Olivia sat at her desk and cried. She felt foolish and gullible. Of course she would pay this price. She had allowed herself to become Fitz's mistress. Now karma was circling back on her. She felt stupid for thinking that because they were soul mates what they did was ok. Then it occurred to her that maybe Fitz didn't think Olivia was his soul mate. Maybe he just wanted to chase her and now that he had her the thrill was gone so he was on to the next. There was knock on her door. Olivia ignored it hoping whoever it was would go away. Another knock and she still said nothing. After a few seconds the door opened. Olivia didn't look up. She knew it was Cyrus.

'Liv?' Cyrus said with concern dripping from his voice. She didn't respond. 'Olivia, what is going on? What's wrong?' Olivia lifted her sad, wet eyes to meet Cy's. The look on her face broke his heart. The only other time he had seen that look was the night he told her about how Verna Thornton died. It was the unmistakable look of utter devastation. 'Olivia?'

'I made a huge mistake, Cyrus.' She heaved out and then dropped her eyes again.

'What? What did you do?'

'I gave up my whole life for him and he doesn't love me.'

'What? Olivia don't be absurd, of course he does. He worships you.'

'No he doesn't. He used to. Now he worships her.'

'Who? Mellie?'

'No, Cecelia.'

'What?'

'He's sleeping with her. I should have known. I believed him. He looked me in the face and told me he only loved me. He said he barely even noticed CeCe was a woman. That man! The man I gave up everything for. My career, my reputation, my gladiators, my life! That man that I love more than anything in the world is FUCKING cheating on me with that second rate Angelina Jolie wannabe!' Olivia was mad now and she was screaming.

'Olivia! Lower your voice. He is not cheating on you with CeCe. What would even give you that idea?' Cyrus was flabbergasted. Fitz would not cheat on Olivia. Not after everything they had been through to be together.

'Oh you don't believe me, Cy?'

'No.'

'No? No! Come with me!' Olivia swung her door open and tore down the hallway. She walked into the Oval. No one tried to stop her because Fitz had given strict instructions that Liv was to have access to it at all times. Cyrus walked in behind her and shut the door while she went to work on the computer. After a few seconds she flipped the laptop around so Cyrus could see the screen.

'Tell me again that he is not fucking her! That is HIS bed! Our bed, Cyrus!' Olivia screeched.

'Lower your voice, Olivia.' Cyrus said again as he approached the computer. Olivia huffed and sat back in Fitz's chair while Cyrus clicked through the photos. Olivia closed her eyes. The chair smelled like Fitz. She was suddenly overcome with a sense of loss. She missed him. She already missed him. Olivia felt the tears stream down her face.

'Lauren!' Cyrus shouted.

'Yes, Mr. Beene?' Lauren said from the doorway.

'Do you know where Tom is?'

'He is right outside.'

'Send him in here, please.'

Lauren disappeared from the doorway and Tom appeared in her place.

'Sir?' Tom asked.

'Please come in and shut the door.' Tom nodded and did as he was told. 'Can you take a look at this please?'

Tom took a couple of steps and looked at the computer. He choked when he saw the photos. That is when he noticed Olivia sitting in the President's chair. Tom had always like Olivia and it bothered him to see her upset.

'Miss Pope, I don't think this is what you think it is.' Tom said as the door opened and Fitz walked in.

'Hello everyone.' Fitz said somewhat startled to see them in his office. 'What's going on?'

'Sir…um…' Cyrus started.

'Cy, Tom please leave us.' Olivia said. Fitz looked at her, he was struck by the coldness in her voice and then concerned to see the remnants of tears on her face.

'Livvie?'

'Liv…' Cyrus said.

'Now Cy.' Olivia stood.

Cyrus and Tom left them room.

'What's wrong, Livvie? You've been crying.' Fitz said as he moved toward her.

'Do not touch me!' she seethed at him and he stopped dead in his tracks.

'Livvie?'

'Don't call me that! Don't ever call me that again!'

'What is wrong?'

'This!' She said as she turned the laptop so he could see the photos.

'How long, Fitz?'

'What? What is this?'

'How long!?'

'Livvie, I don't know what this is. Where did you get these?'

'HOW LONG!?' Olivia shrieked.

Fitz stepped back wide-eyed. 'How long?'

'How long have you been fucking Cecelia Porter?'

XXXX

Cyrus ran his hand over his face. This was bad. This was really bad.

'Mr. Beene?' Tom said.

'Yes, Tom.'

'I don't know if this has anything to do with the photos but when I was doing the last sweep of the residence this morning I caught Miss Porter coming out of the President's bedroom.' Tom explained.

'Fantastic! He is cheating on her. This is fucking phenomenal. I could have been the President of Harvard.' Cyrus sighed.

'No, sir. That's just it. Miss Porter's hair and makeup is the same in those photos as they are today. Exactly the same. Also she is wearing the same shoes.' Tom continued.

'So.'

'So when I saw Miss Porter the President had already been down in the Oval for a couple of hours. In fact Miss Pope left after the President. Why would he tell Miss Porter to come up for a rendezvous, if Olivia was set to leave after him? That's just asking to be caught. I bet if you look at that folder, it was created today.'

Cyrus looked at Tom for a moment. 'Lauren? When we were in Miss Pope's office this morning did anyone come looking for the President?' he asked Lauren who was seated at her desk behind them.

'Just Miss Porter, sir.' Lauren answered.

'And you told her where the President was and she left?'

'No, she said she had something to leave him. She went in and came back out about five minutes later.'

Tom and Cyrus exchanged knowing looks.

XXXX

'Livvie? How could you think…?' Fitz started.

'Really? That's what you are going to open with? May I remind you how you and I started, Fitzgerald?'

'I can't believe you would think that I would….'

'You have photos of the bitch spread eagle on your goddamn bed! You are caught Fitz! You are caught!'

'Olivia, I have never seen these before. I don't know how they got here.'

'Of course not.' Olivia looked away to try and hold back the tears. 'How could you? I love you so much. Did I not prove that? Did I not earn you? How could you?'

Fitz looked at her as she collapsed into a heap of tears and devastation on the sofa. He had hurt her in the past. He had seen her heart chip from mean and cruel things he said to her. He had watched her put up a brave front while inside she crumbled but this he had never seen. He had never seen her broken. Fitz didn't know what to do. He knew that she had no reason to believe him. Between the photos and their own history, he could understand why she would think he had done this.

'There was a point right after I found out about Defiance and right after Verna that I had given up on ever having you. I had given up on ever being happy. And it was the most excruciating thing I have ever felt. I would have welcomed death in those days because life without you is painful and miserable. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy. Yet as I look at you right now I see that I have subjected you to it. I am so sorry baby. I should have fired her the first time she crossed boundaries. I should have and I didn't. I didn't because part of me thought it was good to have someone around that wanted me. Part of me thought you would run and if you did I would be empty and miserable but I wouldn't be alone. That part of me is gutless and pitiful and gone as of now. I would rather risk that pain then ever see you look at me like you have been for the last few minutes. I didn't touch her, Olivia. I swear on my children I did not. I couldn't. It would destroy you and effectively cut out my soul. I would rather die than hurt you in that way. Livvie, please baby. Please.'

'Fitz, I…'

'Sorry to interrupt sir.' Cyrus and Tom came through the door.

'Cyrus! This is not a good time.' Fitz barked.

'I know but we just need to… Yep. The folder was created today at nine sixteen am.' Cyrus said as he looked at the laptop.

'What?' Olivia asked.

'The folder with the photos was created while we were discussing Jacksonville in your office.' Cyrus responded.

'So what?' Olivia said.

'So he was in your office when the folder was put on his computer.'

'All that means is she put it on the computer while he was with us. That is still her naked body on his bed!' Olivia shouted.

'Miss Pope, I caught Miss Porter coming out of the President's room this morning.' Tom said.

Olivia gasped and looked at Fitz. 'You son of a bitch!'

'Hold on!' Cyrus interjected. 'Tom, finish please.' Olivia and Fitz stood and listened to Tom's story and his theory that this was a set up to drive a wedge between Olivia and Fitz.

'She's fired. She is fucking fired!' Fitz boomed.

'Get her down her. Let's get this settled once and for all!' Olivia said to Fitz who nodded.

'Lauren, please find Miss Porter and get her in here now!' Fitz stated.

**OK! The next chapter will be CeCe's swan song. A final showdown between Liv and the COS. What do you think will happen next? Liv brought up some valid concerns. She obviously doesn't believe in Fitz completely. Is this something they can overcome? And who do you think should be Fitz's new COS? Has Cyrus proven himself or should we bring in someone new? Please review and thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

'Miss Porter?' Lauren called after the President's Chief of Staff as she walked down the hallway.

'Yes, Lauren.' Cecelia said as she spun around.

'The President would like to see you in the Oval Office right away.' Lauren said.

'Oh? Ok.' CeCe smiled and caught up to Lauren's side. They walked side by side to the Oval. Once they were at the door Lauren sat back at her desk. 'Go ahead in. He is expecting you.'

Cecelia nodded and headed through the door. Fitz was seated at his desk with Tom standing just behind him and to his left. The President had his laptop opened. CeCe walked in and closed the door and that is when she noticed that Olivia and Cyrus were seated on one of the sofas in the middle of the room. Cecelia felt a chill go through her body when she made eye contact with Olivia.

'Lauren said you wanted to see me.' Cecelia said as she closed the door behind her.

'Yes, CeCe please take a seat.' Fitz said not looking up from the laptop. Cecelia moved toward one of the chairs in front of his desk. 'No not there. Please join Olivia and Cyrus at the sofas.' Cecelia nodded and moved over to the sofas. She sat down in the corner of the sofa so she was facing Cyrus. She noticed that Olivia's icy stare had not left her so she did not want to sit directly across for her.

'So what's going on?' Cecelia asked. Tom moved from his spot behind Fitz and moved to stand behind Olivia. Fitz stayed at his desk but finally looked up from the laptop. Cecelia furrowed her brow when she noticed him look at her shoes and then back to the laptop and then to Olivia. Olivia rolled her eyes and shook her head. _What is going on?_ Cecelia thought to herself.

'CeCe, what were you doing in the residence this morning?' Fitz asked as Cyrus got up and moved over to Fitz's side.

'What?'

'Tom said he found you up in the residence. What were you doing there?' Fitz asked again as he moved to take Cyrus' spot next to Olivia on the sofa. Cyrus remained at the desk.

'Oh. I was looking for the briefs that Senator Jensen sent over. I couldn't find them here so I went up to see if you left them in the residence.' Cecelia explained.

'I had them with me. Why didn't you just ask me?' Fitz questioned.

'You were in with Olivia and Cyrus. I didn't want to disturb you. I just figured I would check your room.'

'Why did you tell Tom I sent you for them?'

'Did I?' Cecelia responded as she looked up at Tom. Tom nodded. 'Well if I did I misspoke. The truth is Tom startled me so I probably just babbled and left.'

'White House staff is not allowed in the residence.' Fitz stated.

'Oh I know sir, but I needed the briefs. I didn't think it would be a big deal. You had me run up there before.'

'One time…to grab me a tie. It was not an open invitation for you to come and go as you please, Cecelia.' Fitz said.

'I apologize, sir. I didn't mean any harm. It won't happen again.' CeCe replied sheepishly.

'Good, now that we have that straightened out I wanted to ask you about a couple of other things. Cy is the projection set up?'

'Yes, sir.'

'Perfect. Tom, that will be all. You can head back to your post.' Fitz said and Tom nodded and left. 'Ok. Let's start with the first image Cyrus.' Fitz said. Cecelia looked over at Cyrus who nodded and pressed a button on the computer. Cecelia turned her head and saw one of the photos she had put on Fitz's computer that morning projected on the wall to her left. She gasped.

'Cecelia that is you, right?' Fitz said.

Cecelia sat with her mouth opened. She was mortified. She had not intended for these to be project on the wall of the Oval Office.

'Cecelia?' Fitz said again.

'Yes, sir.' Cecelia eeked out.

'And that is my bedroom. My bed. Is that correct?'

'Yes.'

'Do you know where this was found?' Fitz asked.

Cecelia couldn't speak. She didn't know what to say. When she came up with this plan she didn't think this would be the outcome. She thought Fitz would see them and maybe realize how much fun he could have with her or worst case he would fire her and destroy them. Cecelia knew Olivia had seen them. After Fitz had told her about Olivia being upset after being on his computer she knew. She figured Olivia would get upset, break up with Fitz and quit. Instead she was seated across from her staring daggers at her.

'It was found on my computer. Any clue how it got there?' Fitz asked as Cyrus walked over and handed him a remote. Cyrus then leaned up against the sofa behind Olivia.

'Sir…I…I' Cecelia stuttered.

'What about this one?' Fitz took the remote and clicked to the next photo. 'Or this one? This one? How about this one?' Fitz continued to click through the entire library of photos Cecelia placed on his computer.

'Please stop.' Cecelia said softly. Fitz nodded to Cyrus who walked over and turned off the computer. 'This is not fair. You have no right to bring me in here to humiliate me in front of other people!'

'Excuse me? You placed photographs on the laptop of the President of the United States. The second you did that they became property of the US Government and as leader of this nation I can do with them whatever I please.' Fitz said gruffly.

'No! You cannot. These are private photos. They were meant for…'

'For what? What was their purpose?'

'Oh come on! Like this is really going to work for the long haul! No offense Olivia but this is a soap opera romance at best! There is no longevity here. I have been able to set her off on tangents twice now. She doesn't trust you! And you don't trust her. If you did none of this would have been able to happen. If Mellie were here she would have insisted you fire me the moment she walked in on us. But Olivia is so afraid of making the wrong move that she let you hold on to me. Sure I am good at my job but there are at least 100 other people out there as good as or better than me. Everyone in this room knows why you kept me around Fitz. You kept me around because you wanted me. You wanted someone here that could step in to Mellie's well pedigreed shoes and walk the walk. Someone who knows how to play this game! You didn't want to let me go because deep down you know that she's not what you need, not what is in the game plan for you!'

'Are you out of your mind?' Olivia asked calmly.

'Please Olivia! Save it. You think I don't know what goes through your head every time you see Fitz and me together. You see us and think that we make so much more sense than you and Fitz do. I fit into his world. You don't. You know you don't!'

Olivia stood from the sofa and moved over to Fitz's desk. She wanted to be as far away as she could because she was afraid she would hit Cecelia. Olivia took a deep breath. 'You want him? You think you're better for him? You think you can make his children and the American public love you as much as they love me?'

'Damn right!' Cecelia spat as she too rose to her feet.

'Cecelia, sweetheart you couldn't handle a single day in my shoes. You may have the pedigree but I have the drive. I have the knowledge. I have the strength and the boldness and the sheer will to do this. You may have been groomed for this but I earned it! You want my life you had better be ready to fight for it. You want Fitz and the kids and the campaign stops, and interviews? You want to be First Lady? Fight me for it. If you think you can beat me by all means give it your best shot. But let me warn you now I will stop at nothing for this family! I will scratch, claw, lie, steal, pillage, and kill before I will give them up! So if you want to go toe to toe with me Porter you'd better be willing to put it all on the line! You want to play with the big dogs then let's go but remember who you are dealing with. I am Olivia Pope, I have the resources to destroy you and when I am done Cecelia they will never find the body! So? What you say?' Olivia then sang in her best Southern accent 'I'll bet a _fiddle of gold_. _Against your soul_ 'Cause I think I'm better than you.'

The room stood silent for a moment. Cyrus looked at Olivia with a sense of pride and fear. He had always known that she was fierce and fearless but he was never afraid of her. If she were a man he thought he'd probably divorce James and propose to her now.

Cecelia stood with her eyes locked on Olivia. Olivia could see her playing out the pros and cons for Olivia's challenge. 'Go to hell Olivia.'

'Lead the way.' Olivia replied coldly.

'Cecelia, you're fired. This is done. You will leave the White House tonight. Is that clear?' Fitz said from his seat on the sofa.

'Yes, Mr. President.' Cecelia replied defiantly.

'Oh and Cecelia. When he says you're done he means _you're done_. You are done in this town. I have already put the burn notice out on you. You will find that gaining employment in DC is impossible. I suggest you find a small town somewhere and see if you can clerk for some City Congressman. If I even hear your name in any circle of government I deal with, I will be sure they are made aware of your little stunt here.' Olivia said and walked so that she was a few inches away from Cecelia. 'If I even smell your perfume in the walls again I will take your photos to GNN and watch you burn publically. Someone along the line really should have told you not to fuck with Olivia Pope. Now GET OUT!'

Cecelia moved toward Olivia quickly which caused Fitz to leap up and call for Tom. 'You just made a move on someone under the protection of the Secret Service, Cecelia. If you leave right now I won't have you arrested! Tom, get her the hell out of here. NOW!' Fitz shouted. Tom grabbed Cecelia by her arm and escorted her out. 'Livvie, are you ok?'

'Just fine.' Olivia smirked and stepped away. 'You're gonna need a new Chief of Staff.'

'Yeah.' Fitz replied. 'Cy?'

'What?' Cyrus replied.

'Want your old job back?' Fitz replied.

'What? Are you joking?'

'No.'

'What about the campaign? Olivia needs help.'

'I got a guy….and a gal. Both Abby and Harrison would be great at this.' Olivia said.

'Cy, the same rules apply here. One misstep and you're done.' Fitz warned.

'You're sure?' Cyrus asked.

'Yep.' Fitz replied.

'Well in that case I would be honored.'

'Looks like the band is back together.' Olivia smiled.

**I think Olivia said it best….Don't fuck with Olivia Pope. Cyrus is back as COS but on a very short leash. But really we need OFC together to win right? CeCe is gone for good but she did bring up some very serious issues for Fitz and Liv. How will they overcome them? Will they? Guess we will have to wait and see. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. Y'all got an update on both this and G&I today. Not bad. Thanks for sticking with me on both chapters! You guys are so awesome and inspiring! I can't express how much you encouragement means! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! PS: Scandal Fanatic ask and you shall receive. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Olivia sat in her office working on her speech for Chicago. She was determined that it be perfect. It would be Fitz's first speaking engagement of the campaign and she was going to be introducing him right after her. She wanted her speech to really speak to who he was both as a man and a sitting President. Olivia was finding it hard to find the words. Since the incident with Cecelia things between Fitz and Olivia were strained. She felt a disconnect from him that left her both worried and dejected. Cecelia had brought up a lot of old insecurities for both of them. If Olivia was honest with herself she'd admit that thoughts of losing Fitz the way she got him were always in the back of her mind. And she knew that Fitz was in constant fear that Olivia would run. Cecelia had called them both out and rather than address it like they should, they pushed it aside. Now it was eating Olivia alive. She desperately wanted to prove to him that she was there to stay. She wanted nothing more than to take his fear and eliminate it for good. She just didn't know how. Olivia sat back in her chair and closed her eyes. A small knock on the door made her open them again.

'Come in.' she called out.

'Miss Pope?' Tom was at her door.

'Hi, Tom.' She replied.

'Miss Pope, I need you to come with me.'

Olivia sat up quickly at his words and the serious tone in his voice. 'What's wrong?'

'Please just come with me.' Tom replied.

Olivia stood up and grabbed her purse as she followed Tom out of her office. They walked through the White House and out to the South Lawn where Marine One was waiting for them. Olivia tried to stifle the rising panic but was not doing the best job. She sat down in one of the seats but had a hard time buckling her seatbelt because her hands were shaking so badly. Tom reached across her and buckled the belt for her. He then covered her hand and gave her a sympathetic look.

'Tom? What's happening? Is he ok?' She asked while choking back tears. She was terrified. Suddenly the emptiness and uselessness she felt in the weeks following Fitz's assassination attempt were overwhelming her. She knew then that she could not live in a world without him. Even if he wasn't hers she could stand existing in a world that he did not breathe in.

'Miss Pope, please try not to panic. We will be there soon.' Tom said and then turned his eyes from her. Olivia looked at him closely. She swore she saw a slight smirk but as quickly as she recognized it, it was gone. They sat in silence the rest of the way. When the pilot signaled they were about to land Olivia looked out the window and noticed they were above Camp David. She looked at Tom again who continued to stare straight ahead. Once they landed Tom said 'Please follow me.' Olivia was starting to become irritated. She took a deep breath and stopped dead in her tracks at the door into the main cabin.

'I am not taking another step until you tell me what the hell is going on, Tom. Is he ok?' Olivia asked curtly.

'Thank you, Tom. I will take it from here.' Fitz said. Olivia hadn't seen him sitting in a chair just to the left of the door. She watched as Tom nodded and left them. She turned toward Fitz who was now standing at the door and let out the breath she had been holding since Tom came into her office.

'You scared me.' Olivia said quietly and looked at her shoes. She was going to cry and she didn't want him to see it.

'I'm sorry, Livvie. I didn't mean to scare you.' Fitz replied and took a step toward her. He was startled when she looked up at him and tears were streaming down her cheeks. 'Livvie?'

'Please don't do that to me again. Tom wouldn't say anything. He wouldn't even tell me if you were ok. The entire way here I felt sick and helpless. I can't….I just….' Olivia tears turned to sobs and Fitz rushed to her. He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

'Liv, I am so sorry. I told Tom not to give you any hints. I didn't think he would withhold my well-being from you. That was not the plan. I'm sorry.' Fitz felt terrible. She was supposed to be surprised not terrified. He held while she composed herself and then took her hand and led her inside. Olivia stopped when they came through the door and gasped at the sight. There were candles lit all over the room and in the center was a table set for two. Atop the simple white table cloth were more candles and wine glasses. Next to the table sat a silver bucket holding a bottle of champagne.

'Fitz…' Olivia breathed out.

'It was supposed to be a surprise to make you happy. I did not mean to scare you. Things have felt a little off between us the last couple of days. You haven't spent a night with me since Cecelia and I wanted to spend some time with you. We need to talk and reconnect. I need you to know how much I love and want you. I know we have a lot to work through. I know part of you doesn't trust me. But we love each other so much. I need you. I can't do any of this without you, Livvie.'

'Did you cook?' Olivia asked.

Fitz laughed. 'I actually did. Which is why I sent Tom for you. I've been here since this afternoon getting things set up.'

'It's beautiful. Thank you. And you're right. We do need some time together.'

'I am glad you are on board because I had Quinn pack you a bag. It's in the bedroom. It's just the two of us for the next two days. No kids, no Cy, no work. So unless a war breaks out there will be no interruptions. You and I are going to spend the next forty-eight hours enjoying one another.'

'Sounds like heaven.' She smiled up at him.

'Good. Now go change while I finish up here.' Fitz leaned in and kissed her softly. She nodded and turned to go into the bedroom. She giggled when he smacked her on the ass. Olivia walked into the bedroom and saw her bag in the corner. She unzipped it and found a note on top of her clothes.

**Liv,**

**Since you will be spending two days away from the world with your gorgeous man I took the liberty of picking up a little something to catch his eye. Have fun! **

**~Quinn**

Olivia smiled to herself and pulled out the black and red teddy the note was pinned to. She quickly discarded all of her clothes and put it on. It was all black with red stitching. The middle was sheer and the skirt ended at her upper thigh. She looked at herself in the mirror. It was sexy for sure. Olivia undid the clip that was currently holding her hair and used her fingers to smooth the curls that fell to her shoulders. She turned to look at herself from the back and giggled to see that the teddy did not fully cover her ass and the bottoms of her cheeks were showing. She decided to keep the black thong she was wearing on to give Fitz some extra work. Liv slid her black pumps back on and grabbed the matching silk robe and put it on. The robe was much longer than the teddy and hit her at mid-thigh. She smiled again and thought _'As soon as he gets this off he is going to lose his mind and I cannot wait!'_

'Livvie?' Fitz called out to her.

'Coming!' She replied. She applied some lip gloss, took one last look and headed out to join him. Olivia stopped in the entry to the dining room and watched him. He was wearing jeans and a light blue sweater. She loved when he dressed casually. She loved him in his suits too but when he was like this she could really separate her Fitz from the President. He looked youthful, almost boyish and it was such a turn on.

'Something smells delicious.' She said and moved into the dining room.

'Eggplant parmesan….'he started but stopped when he saw her. Olivia smiled bashfully at him. His mouth fell open and he dropped the large spoon he was about to serve with. Liv laughed as it clinked on the table. 'That's what you're wearing to dinner?'

'You don't like it?' she asked with wide innocent eyes.

'Um…..' Fitz swallowed hard. 'I like it.' His face was deadpanned and she giggled again.

'Good because I am hungry and don't want to go change again.' Olivia moved to the table. She waited for Fitz to snap out of his reverie. He shook his head and walked over and pulled the chair out for her. She sat down and looked at him. 'Thank you, Mr. President.'

'Do not start with that. I want to at least attempt to get through this dinner.' He said as he hovered over her. She nodded. 'You look beautiful.'

'Thank you. You look pretty amazing yourself.' She smiled at him as he leaned in and kissed her lips. He was careful not to linger which disappointed her some but she understood.

They spent the meal chatting about normal things like current events and the upcoming football season. There was no mention of the campaign or the White House. They enjoyed their time like any other couple would. After dessert Fitz cleared the table while Olivia moved to the sofa with her wine. After a few moments Fitz joined her with his own glass.

'You outdid yourself, Fitz. Everything was delicious.' She said as she turned to face him pulling on leg up onto the sofa.

'Thank you. I aim to please.' He smirked as he eyed her bare thigh.

'Eyes up.' She commanded.

'Really? You wear something like that and expect me not to ogle you?'

Olivia laughed. 'We need to talk.'

'You're no fun.'

'I will make you a deal. We talk and then if you are really good I will let you take this robe off because what's underneath is so much better than the wrapping.' Olivia flirted.

'Really? Ok. Deal.' He smiled at her. 'Do you want to start?'

Olivia nodded. 'Things have been off with us the last few days and it's not your fault, it's mine. I let Cecelia get into my head and I shouldn't have. The last three nights without you have been sleepless and lonely. I am back in that place where sleeping without you is just not possible. I know you. I know the way you love and I know you would never hurt me on purpose. I am insecure and scared because I am absolutely petrified at the thought of losing you. My fear is trying to take over and in the past I would have let it and I would just run but I can't now. I promised you that I would be here and I refuse to not honor that promise. I refuse to hurt you in that way ever again. So I am working on my own insecurities. I can't promise that I won't have times that it will surface but I will promise to not let it control me. I promise to not let it dictate my decisions. I want you. I want us. Because Fitz, I don't think I have a choice anymore. Before I could function. I wasn't really living but I was functioning but now? It's not an option. Being without you is not an option. I love you so much.'

Fitz was touched in a way he never had been before by this woman. She was completely open and vulnerable. It was a role he was used to playing. Seeing Olivia open up to him in this way was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The great Olivia Pope was handing herself over to him completely.

'Livvie, I love you. I don't want anybody else. I need you as much as if not more than you need me. We're connected. We belong to each other. It has been that way from the day we met. I knew it then. But you're right. It's different now. I promise to earn that last bit of trust from you. I will do whatever it takes to be the man you need. The man you deserve.'

Olivia's eyes filled with tears. 'Don't you know that you are already that man? Don't you know that there is no one better for me? Don't you know that you are the most amazing, loving, supportive, sexy man I have ever known? Have I not made that clear? If I haven't I am so sorry, baby. You are the one. You're _the one_.' Olivia moved in and kissed him softly on his lips. Fitz wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. He kissed her back. Olivia pulled back and laid her head on his shoulder. 'I love you.' She whispered.

'I love you, Livvie.' They sat there for several minutes just breathing in one another. 'Now can I see what is under the robe?'

Olivia giggled. 'Mmmm. Maybe we should move this into the bedroom?' Fitz stood and lifted her with him. Olivia looked at him and for the first time she knew they would be ok. All doubt left her and she accepted what he was offering her, a lifetime together.

**Sorry it has been so long y'all. Things got busy! Don't hate me for leaving out the sexy time. You'll get it in the next chapter. These two are acknowledging their fears and working on them! What? Progress people! Let me know what you think! And as always thanks so much for reading and reviewing! **


End file.
